The Past is Before Us
by ChaosAngel4us
Summary: Sequal to "In a Nutshell" but can be read alone. Eris gets sent back to the Pokemon world to live with the friends she made in her previous journey; however danger lurks in unforseen places when Darkrai comes to collect his debt and Eris ends up kidnapped.Now Eris has to team up with a Marowak clan who want her dead in order to get rid of Darkrai's evil influence over their home.
1. Part 1

**ey! I promised I'd be back with the sequal, so here it is! This is only part one and there's about ten parts total. I'll be uploading them throughout the next few weeks.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to send me a review ;)**

* * *

><p><em>All I want to is to… live. To stand up proudly in the face of all those who oppress me and tell me I cannot do something. I want to live life to its fullest, complete with full mobility and friends that I can always rely on. I want a life that <em>**I**_ can control, not someone else. All my life I've been ignored or told what I can or cannot do; seven months ago, I was able to be, well, _**me**. _The _**real**_ me. Not someone who was pushed down and told I was worthless and better off dead. I was able to be Eris, the girl with a strong heart and soul that wanted nothing more than to live. For a full year I lived in peace and tranquility, helping those in need and following a rough path but still ending up on top. Seven months ago, my new life crumbled and I was forced to return to my horrible life. I was… alone, once again. And the worst part? No one but me remembered. _

* * *

><p>The sunlight streaming through my window woke me from my deep sleep. Instant pain shot through my chest as I attempted to sit up, then to stand. It wasn't easy and by the time I succeeded, I was panting and sweating. And it was only seven o'clock in the morning. Precariously, I took a few steps forward, trying out my legs for the first time in several hours. My heart was beating too fast and I was forced back into bed as my legs began to wobble. With a small cry of frustration, I laid back down and tried to slow my breathing.<p>

Several minutes later my door cracked open and my mother peered into my room. She took in my ratty blond and red hair, my dull ocean green eyes, the sweat forming on my brow, and my thin frame shivering with the effort of movement. She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Not today?" she questioned, earning a shake of the head from me.

"Not today."

She closed the door softly, letting me rest in peace, and I closed my eyes, remembering the times when I **could **run and jump and _live _without this stupid heart failure limiting me.

When I was born, part of my heart was missing. They tried to do a transplant, but my body rejected the artificial heart. On top of that, they believe I have terminal cancer in my left lung. They said I wouldn't live long; it was a miracle that I've lived for this long: sixteen years and still counting. I've never been able to live a normal life; I have no friends and my family has practically given up on me, but my mother and sister still come in to check on me every now and again. My younger sister… she's the star in our house; she gets to do everything I cannot and never will be able to do.

The day I was visited by Gardevoir and told I had a strong enough heart to save the world, I laughed in her face. My heart wasn't strong, not at all. But, I felt **special **knowing that the spirit Pokémon had said _I _was special and not my perfect little sister. I decided I'd see if she was right, but I didn't want my memory. That way she could see if I was really the chosen one or not.

Waking up as a Pokémon was extraordinary. It felt like being born, taking your first steps, and making friends for the first time all at the same moment. Blaster, a Squirtle I had met the minute I opened my eyes, became my first actual friend, Pokémon and human alike. I went on my adventure, saved the world, and returned back to my original, horrible life.

Gardevoir constantly visited me, and to be honest, I was glad for the company. I guess you could say she became one of my closest friends. It's sad, really; my only friends are Pokémon while I myself am a human.

Groaning again, I struggled into a sitting position. The half finished glass of water I had from last night was still sitting beside my bed and I sipped it delicately. My chest hurt and it was hard to breathe.

"_How are you feeling today, Eris?" _A high pitched voice asked from beside me. I turned to see the green Pokémon in a white dress I had come to befriend. I smiled at her, but it ended up as more of a grimace.

"I'm good, Gar, how about you?"

Gardevoir shrugged. _"I've been better."_ Her transparent body sat beside me on my bed and she gently stroked my head affectionately. _"My curse has almost ended."_ She added. I gave her a congratulatory smile.

"That's good to hear. You've suffered long enough."

We sat in comfortable silence for many minutes. Her projected body wavered and I thought she was going to leave, but instead she spoke.

"_I wish I could help you, Eris." _Gardevoir stated sadly, followed by a sigh. I smiled at her.

"Then send me back." I said ruefully. Gardevoir gave me one last sympathetic glance before flickering out of existence. I sighed and settled into a more comfortable position. No one would come up today so I had all the time in the world. I pulled out my small laptop I had received two years ago for my birthday, the first gift I'd received since I was seven. No one cared to think about me, and after a while it became monotonous. Each day was spent in restless silence surfing the web and waiting for my impending death.

A knock on my door pulled me out of my dazed state and I yelled "Come in!" to whoever was on the other side. The door cracked open and my sister walked in a few steps. Three heads peered in curiously from the doorway. Adeline, my little sister, stared at me curiously.

"How are you feeling, Eris? Are you going to school with me today?" she asked. I shook my head and Adeline stepped into the room. She was perfect with perfect, straight blond hair and vibrant green eyes. Her skin was a smooth, milky white and her nails were perfectly straight.

Me? I had limp, russet blond hair with muddy green eyes, a cruddy replication of my _younger_ sister. My skin was a sickly pale and I had torn jagged nails. My face was hollow and I looked sleep deprived as well as being unhealthy thin. My sister, contrariwise, was thin and strong and beautiful: everything I'm not.

"Feel better soon, Sister. I'll bring you lunch when I come home from school."

Sigh… No matter how much I want to hate her for being so, so… _perfect_, I can't; Adeline is a saint, an angel. Gosh, I love her… but, she treats me as a service project more than anything. She's not my friend or someone I can talk to. All I am is a chore to her…

There was only one person (or, Pokémon in this case) who ever treated me normally; only one person who actually, genuinely cared about me and tried to protect me with his life: Blaster.

"_Blaster?" I called, clutching my bone tighter to my chest. The Squirtle had disappeared after stepping on a Warp Tile and I was afraid I'd never see him again. My Power Points were running low and I had sustained significant damage from an ambush at a monster house. Things were not looking good. And on _**top**_ of that, Blaster accidentally stepped on a hidden Warp Tile. _

"_Eris? Is that you?" _

_I spun around and peered through the dark. A hazy shape that resembled a turtle Pokémon was obscured through the dim light and I was relieved to see it was my partner. _

"_Blaster!" I yelled in delight, running into his arms. Tears pooled at my eyes as I clutched him to my chest. "Don't you __**ever**__ leave me again, do you hear me?" I ordered sternly, my voice cracking at the end. I had been left alone for long enough. Now that someone was here within my reach, I _**never**_ wanted to let him go. _

_Blaster smiled and nuzzled my head gently. "Never, Eris. I promise."_

It was hard trying to go on in life knowing what it was like to have someone care about you, and then have it all ripped away instantly. My heart hurt (not in a physical way, but in an emotional way) and leaving Blaster had left an enormous hole (once again, figuratively, not actually since I already have an actual hole in my heart) in it. A single tear slid down my face and once again I found myself wishing I was a Cubone instead of a human.

There was nothing for me here anyway.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Eris…Wake up…" A voice cooed. Groaning, I opened my eyes to be met with two crystal blue orbs. I blinked rapidly and the rest of a Pokémon came into view. It was entirely black with white fog-like ghostly substance billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, and it also had a red spiky growth around its neck. I gasped in surprise, not sure what it was exactly.<p>

"W-who are y-you?" I demanded. It chuckled at me, a definitely manly chuckle, so I guess it was male.

"I am Darkrai and I am here to help you." He said. I glared at him skeptically.

"How can you help me?"

"By giving you a choice of two paths." He said, spreading his arms in two directions. "On the left, we have a perfectly healthy body and intense beauty that will make all who have ignored and ridiculed you greatly remorseful for all eternity. On the right we have a return to the body of a Cubone and your Pokémon friends."

My skeptical-ness didn't disappear, but I was filled with hope for a return to the life I had several months prior. "Can you really return me to Blaster?" I asked, unable to hide the hope in my voice. Darkrai nodded and opened a dark portal.

"If that is what you wish, Eris."

I nodded slowly. "Y-yes, it is."

Darkrai offered me a "hand" to get out of bed and slowly I managed to stand. Shakily, I walked across the floor and into the swirling portal. Why was I so trusting? I don't know. Maybe I was so desperate to stop living this life that I just gave up.

Would anyone here miss me? I think not. Maybe within the next week someone would open the green door that led to my room and find me missing. Would they care? Would they think I died or ran away? I wonder…

But none of that mattered right now. I was going back to Blaster, to Caterpie, Shiftry, Alakazam, Lombre, Snubbull, Jumpluff, and all the members of Team Rescuers. Would they remember me? Would they welcome me back? I hope so. It _had_ been seven months already. Would Blaster have moved on and gotten a new partner?

There was only one way to find out.

I could feel my body shrinking and stretching to fit the Cubone mold. A bone materialized into my grasp and my face was soon covered by a skull mask. My chest no longer hurt and my breathing evened out, turned normal. The change was slow, but not painful, and excitement soon began to bubble up in my chest as the bright light enveloping me dissolved. I blinked a few times, recognizing our old base, and I took a few experimental steps. A hunched over shape appeared in the doorway and sluggishly made its way out the door, across the lawn, and to the mailbox without looking up. He blinked, shuffling the mail, and turned to go back inside when his eye caught mine. Spinning around, his purple eyes widened as they bored into my black ones.

"E-Eris…?" he tentatively questioned, not sure if he was dreaming or not. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Who else?"

He walked slowly in my direction and me in his, both of us stopping with five feet to spare. Blaster tilted his head to stare at me, tears forming in his beautiful, big eyes, before running into my arms. His stubby limbs wrapped around my waist and crushed me along with laying his head against my beating heart.

"It's you…it's really you…" he mumbled. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed for consolation.

"Of course it is, Knucklehead."

"Don't you _ever_ leave me again, do you hear me?" he ordered. I smiled and rubbed his shelled back.

"Never, Blaster. I promise."

The two of us stayed like that for the longest time, just holding each other and reveling in the silence we brought. It had been seven months, seven _long_ months, and we were perfectly happy to know each other was alright.

I didn't really get why this "Darkrai" character had helped me out, but I was glad to be back in my best friend's arms. I hadn't seen him in so long and just the thought of never seeing Blaster again was enough to send a fresh wave of tears to my eyes. It didn't matter anymore, however, because Blaster and I were together again and as long as we were together, _nothing_ could bring us down. We were an unstoppable pair and without him I didn't feel complete.

But, standing here in front of Team Rescuers' base, I felt whole again for the first time in a _long, long_ time.


	2. Part 2

**I am back! Thank for reading and I also want to thank Alos the Vampire Prince for his review. ONWARD TO PART 2!**

**By the way, I don't own Pokemon :)**

**PS- if you've played the game, Alakazam mentions the fact that he looks up to the adventurer Lucario. i can't remember if you meet him in the game, but he is in this story. I have named him Gyro. **

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was woken up by a small body jumping on top of me. Groggily I opened my eyes and blearily peered at my attacker. It was a small worm-shaped creature, green in color.<p>

"Caterpie!" I yelled, as realization dawned on me. He squeaked happily as I pulled him into a hug. I couldn't help but crush him to my chest. Caterpie had been the first Pokémon I had saved, and he'd been here beside me every step of the way. He'd always believed in me, even when I doubted myself. Caterpie was a great friend to have, even though it felt like he was more of my baby than a really good friend.

"Eris! My Arceus, you're back!" he yelled in happiness. "I thought you'd never come back! I came in to try to get Blaster up and off of his mope-y tail, but instead I found you!"

I cuddled him closer to me and kissed the top of his green head.

"I've missed you all so much…" I whispered.

"I've missed you a lot too, Eris." Caterpie closed his eyes and laid on the cot with me for several minutes. He popped up, as if forgetting something, and rushed out of the room. I stared at his retreating form in confusion. Where was he going in such a hurry? My question was answered when he returned, followed by all of my team members.

Blaster, the Squirtle that was my very first friend and my trusted partner for life.

Megar, the Kangaskhan that had saved my life when I had been pushed off a ledge by an attacking Pokémon. She was also really good at making herbal recipes to help when we got status reductions.

Wake, the Doduo that had twin male heads who worked together like clockwork. I'd met them on the mission to save Diglett from the Skarmory that had kidnapped him.

Trennin, the rouge Tauros that used to terrorize travelers. He joined the team after serving time in custody for quite a while.

Gyro, the famous Lucario that everyone looked up to. He had been trapped in an avalanche (caused by an Abomasnow) and Blaster and I had rescued him. He'd been a faithful participant of Team Rescuers from then on.

Portsha, the Espeon with a _very_ short temper. If you made her mad, don't be surprised if you find yourself crushed against the nearest wall by her psychic attacks.

Tobor, the Magnemite who had been with Blaster and me since we first started recruiting members to our team.

Pallet, the Smeargle we had rescued from a "coming of age" ceremony.

And finally, Seer, the Absol Blaster and I had met on our journey to find out if I was the horrible human who had abandoned Gardevoir. He had also placated Articuno when he had gone on a rampage about us passing through his frozen forest.

I smiled widely at them. "Hey, guys!"

…And then I was swarmed into a huge group hug.

"Oh, Darling!" Megar exclaimed. "I feared I'd never see you again. Poor Blaster was heartbroken, and so were we all!"

"It's good to have you back." Trennin grunted.

Gyro rubbed the top of my head affectionately. "Glad to have you back, Kid! Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"We are ecstatic to see you have safely returned!" Wake said. Both heads nuzzled me softly.

"Glad to see you back in one piece." Portsha said with a smile. "I hope you didn't have any awesome adventures while you were gone without me."

Seer was at my feet, lifting me up so our other team members didn't have to work so hard to hug me. He licked my paw in a friendly gesture. "I've missed you, Eris. I wish I'd been able to say goodbye, but nothing beats a second hello."

"BZT, BZT! I WAS AFRAID THAT YOU MIGHT NOT RETURN. IT IS GREAT NEWS TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE SAFE AND WELL." Tobor shouted.

Pallet nervously shifted from foot to foot. For some reason, he always appeared to be doped up on gallons of caffeine. "Great! You've returned. We were all worried and it was so sad when we heard you had left and we missed you a lot and we didn't want you to go and I was so depressed that my paintings ended up looking terrible and the team flag looks terrible because I messed up because I was so upset about you leaving and when Caterpie came in and told us you were back I didn't believe it, but you are here and I've missed you and thank you for everything and I'm so happy you've come back—"

…He rambled when he was excited.

Blaster remained silent, hugging me, but not saying a word. Tears fell from his eyes and I turned my attention back to him.

"Blaster? Are you okay?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Blaster nodded slowly.

"It's just— I'm so happy to have you back." He choked out, his voice cracking at the end. I smiled and grabbed him to my chest. I held him as he sobbed, and all of Team Rescuers was there for comfort. I was so happy; my team had accepted me back, and my new life was just beginning.

Again, of course.

* * *

><p>"<em>Darkrai… What are your intentions?" <em>Gardevoir demanded. The large dark-type Pokémon chuckled.

"_**My intentions are strictly honorable."**_ He argued. Gardevoir sighed, looking down from the Spirit world at Eris.

"_But… Why did you help her? You've never helped another soul besides yourself for eons."_

Darkrai lifted a hand to the ghostly transparent Gardevoir, clutching her chin in a loving embrace. _**"For you, is why. You love the human, it was the only thing I could do. Her body was expiring. If I didn't save her at that instant, she would be dead right now."**_

Gardevoir pushed him away from her. _"Cresselia would be horrified at your behavior." _She muttered. _"Don't throw yourself at cursed women while your wife is waiting patiently at home."_

Darkrai chuckled again, his body disappearing from the Spirit world. _**"You won't be cursed for much longer, my dear. And then, you and your little friend will never be safe."**_

Gardevoir shivered as Darkrai disappeared. She knew her role as Eris' guardian was coming to end, while Eris' role as a Pokémon was only just beginning. Gardevoir didn't have much time; she _had_ to warn Cresselia of her husband's intentions, and hopefully her words would not fall upon deaf ears.

* * *

><p>Everything had returned to normal in the months that followed. Before long, time blew away and the months turned into an entire year being back to the Pokémon world. Everything soon became routine; I would get up, have breakfast with my team, and then we'd set out on missions, creating four separate teams: Blaster and me in one, Portsha, Seer, and Pallet in another, Trennin and Tobor worked together, while Gyro, Megar, and Wake made up the final team. Occasionally, we'd mix-match teams if types were an issue, but these were how the teams usually commenced.<p>

Oh! Good news also followed. Snubbull (who is actually _Granbull_ now) investigated a cavern by Whiscash pond and it turns out we can evolve there now. Wake was the next to try it, so now he has an extra head (male, I think…), a Dodrio now, and Tobor evolved into a Magneton and then a Magnezone a few weeks later. Blaster and I went together; I evolved into a Marowak and Blaster went through both of his higher evolutions back to back.

Now, evolving is a little bit like transforming from human to Pokémon; you feel tingly and an adrenaline rush fills you at the same time. It feels like your body is being pulled through a taffy puller, but there isn't pain. You just feel a little bit sore afterwards.

But, going through evolution twice back to back _must_ be painful. When Blaster emerged as a huge powerful Blastoise, he looked a little green around the edges. Boy am I glad I only needed to evolve once.

"Eris!" Portsha yelled from outside our base. "Someone is here to see you!"

"Let them in!" I called back, finishing up with the missions we had been mailed. It was my job to sort them and then assign teams to certain missions. I shuffled the papers and set them back on the table as the visiting Pokémon walked through the doorway. I put a smile on my face.

"Hello. What is—" I cut off as I realized who it was standing at my door. She smiled at me and gave a small wave.

"Hi, Eris." She said sheepishly.

"Your curse is over?"

Gardevoir nodded her head. "Yeah, my curse is over. I came to ask to be a part of your team."

I smiled at her. "Of course! Without you, I'd never have been able to survive in my house while I was still human." I yawned, still tired from yesterday's mission. "Gyro, Seer, and I were going to head out to Darkness Ridge; do you want to come?" I asked. "Wait, Psychic isn't very well matched up against Dark."

"I'll come." Gardevoir cut in quickly. I nodded slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Affirmative."

I shrugged, but allowed her to come.

…

"Eris, do you think Gardevoir will be okay while we're here?" Gyro whispered to me. I shrugged.

"She wanted to come, but don't worry. I'll give my life to protect her." I promised. "But… it looks like something is bothering her, _besides_ her type disadvantage."

Gyro nodded, glancing back at Gardevoir taking up the rear. She was taking in a low voice with Seer, and it seemed like all was well. It was just so strange seeing her so close and _not_ transparent. It was good, but… different. Gardevoir noticed me watching her and she smiled at me, offering a little wave as well. I turned my attention back to Gyro.

"Take the lead; I'm going to speak with her." I ordered. Gyro nodded, not very surprised at my actions. It wasn't the first time I had giving up my position as leader of a mission to do something else. It irritated Gyro more than it made him feel important.

"Gardevoir." I called, dropping back. She looked up at me.

"Yes, Eris?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Is there something bothering you?"

She stared blankly at me for quite a while as we followed Gyro. She looked down at her feet, nervously shifting from foot to foot. "Well… there's something important that I have neglected to tell you."

"Which is…?"

She hesitated again, biting her lower lip.

"Gardevoir, just tell—"

"Andra, my name is Andra." She interrupted. I stopped short, trying to process what had just happened.

"Wait, what?" I asked, furrowing my brows (wait, do Marowak even _have_ eyebrows…? Well, that's a question for another time). Gardevoir giggled, succeeding at distracting me.

"My name is Andra, not Gardevoir. It was okay when I was a spirit because it didn't matter what you called me." She giggled again. "You could have called me 'Oran Berry' or 'Potato' for all I cared. But, now that I'm… tangible," she struggled for the right word, "I would prefer if you called me by my name."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, Gard— Andra." I turned back around and continued walking, momentarily forgetting my previous question. I stopped short, causing Andra to run into me, and Seer to run into Andra. "Wait a second!" I shouted indignantly, turning back to Andra. "You distracted me. What were you saying?" I demanded. Andra swallowed, hard, and looked everywhere but at me.

"There is a _very_ dangerous Pokémon that is after both me and you. If we don't stick together and tread warily, you could be killed." She answered after many moments of silence.

"Could you hurry it up?" Gyro asked impatiently from in front. "I'd like to find the stairs _today_, _not_ next _month_."

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. "Coming, Mother!" I yelled sarcastically. "Oh, and don't worry, Andra. I can handle myself. I went up against Rayquaza and _won_, remember?"

"Yes…" Andra whispered, too low for me to hear, "I know, I was there. But, Darkrai is a different can of Wormadams."


	3. Part 3

**Hey! I'm back. So sorry for the long wait. I'm on Spring Break and I went away up to the mountains where I couldn't get on a computer. To make up for my absense, I'll try to upload another chapter later on today.**

**PS- See if you can spot the Buffy the Vampire Slayer reference. It's really easy, but I had fun putting it in there :)**

**PPS- I don't own Pokemon. If I did, then you would be able to be a Growlithe in the first game. **

* * *

><p>"Get up." The Marowak commanded, roughly shoving me to my feet. The rock bindings around my wrists hurt, and it took all of my power to not scream in frustration. I was hungry, thirsty, and exhausted. For the past hour or so I had been forcibly pushed, shoved, and dragged down corridor after corridor in the dungeon. Another bad thing was that the Pokémon kidnapping me were my own kind. A large group of Marowak and several close-to-evolution Cubone had appeared out of no where, knocked me unconscious, and when I woke, I was forced to do as they said.<p>

You know, it was _really_ stupid of me to set off on an exploration all by myself. Was this the "really strong" enemy Gar—Andra was talking about? No; she never mentioned an army…

"Walk faster." The Marowak commanded, roughly shoving me forward. "Strider Crusher of skulls wants to see you."

Now, I was thoroughly confused.

"But Aertex will see you first."

I wanted to ask questions about _who_ he was talking about, but after taking a look at his muscles and the large army backing him, I thought better of it.

And to think the exploration was going so well too.

_**One hour earlier…**_

"It's a new dungeon, but I'll be fine! I'll bring along plenty of Reviver Seeds and Oran Berries, so there's nothing to worry about." I argued. Most of my teammates had already set out, and Blaster, Portsha, and I were going to head out only to be stopped by the discovery of a new, unexplored dungeon. For the past half hour I had been insisting on going alone. Blaster didn't like the prospect.

"I don't like this…" the Blastoise muttered, pacing the room. "If you get hurt…"

I stood and placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him a smile. "I'll be _fine_, I _promise_."

"If she wants to do it, who are we to stop her?" Portsha chimed in. I gave her a gratifying smile. Blaster threw up his arms in frustration.

"Fine! Arceus, you women are horrible."

…And that was how I ended up going to the dungeon alone.

I smiled and pecked the large turtle Pokémon on the cheek, despite the huge height difference (could I help he was ginormous!), before rushing off towards the dungeon. It was a short walk to the portal that would take me there and I was bouncing on my heels in excitement. It had been a _long _time since I explored a dungeon for the thrills instead of going in search of a missing or injured Pokémon. Yes, I enjoyed rescuing others, but just being able to explore a dungeon was exhilarating.

I stared at the entrance of Stone Canyon in awe. It was bathed in the light of the waxing sun and what looked like precious stones were glittering in the light. The dungeon looked beautiful and I bounded inside without a second thought.

Inside the dungeon, not many Pokémon tried to attack me. It was strange; there were many large and formidable opponents, but whenever I challenged them, they would back down. It got quite vexing after a while. Finally, when I ran into an Onix, I demanded to know what was up.

"I don't want no trouble." He stated.

"Why? All Pokémon that live in dungeons are usually itching for a brawl. What gives?"

"Yeah, I'd fight you if you were another type of Pokémon, but you're a _Marowak_. I _said_ I don't want no trouble." He answered, slinking away without looking back. Now I was confused; apparently Pokémon in this dungeon are terrified of Marowak. Well that's discouraging. Hmph, I wanted to raise my level a bit too…

Angrily, I chucked my bone at the cavern wall using the most powerful Bone Club I could muster. The wall resonated nicely and satisfied, I bended over to pick up my bone. Without warning, something struck the back of my head/skull, and I blacked out, but not before hearing:

"What's a rouge doing in our territory?"

* * *

><p>And that brings us back to now.<p>

The beautiful cave I had seen before was now shrouded in shadows and filled with the sound of footsteps as we pounded through the corridor. I was so hungry; walking took a lot out of you, and my treasure bag had been confiscated by a small and very bony Marowak who was named Sochatoah. She was walking beside me, rifling through the things I had brought with me and collected before I had been brutally mugged. The back of my head was throbbing and I could feel blood _still_ dripping down my neck. I groaned as Sochatoah pulled out another Reviver Seed and ate it happily.

"These things are delicious!" She exclaimed, popping another one into her mouth and then peering inside the bag, "What are they called? We don't get them around here."

"They're Reviver Seeds and they are _very _rare and expensive." I answered angrily. "You just ate about 5,000 poké worth of valuable explorer items. When I get out of these bonds, I'm going to kill _all_ of you." I hissed. Sochatoah and the buff Marowak behind me began to laugh.

"What can a little rouge Marowak like you do to us?" he taunted.

"I can rip you limb from limb and demolish your remains. If you fought me fairly, you wouldn't have made it within ten feet of me."

The burly Marowak laughed again. "I like this chick. What's your name, half-pint?"

I drew myself up to my full height before answering. "I am Eris, human turned Pokémon and leader of Team Rescuers."

Buffy the Marowak Kidnapper and his sidekick Sochatoah stopped in their tracks, Buffy's hands tightening their grip on my arms.

"Ow!" I yelped, more in anger than pain.

"We must go." Buffy murmured, rushing through the corridor and past the other army of Marowak, Sochatoah in tow.

"It is _She_, is it not, Morlander?" Sochatoah asked fearfully. Buffy (which I prefer to say rather than "Morlander") nodded curtly.

"Yes, it is She. We must get her to Aertex before Strider the Crusher of skulls knows of her existence."

I sighed. What and _who_ were they talking about? This was all so confusing. If I don't get some answers, I'll—

"Aertex!" Sochatoah called as we entered a large cavern. A huge, ripped (even more ripped than Buffy over here) turned. His skull was cracked at the edge and many scars littered his muscled chest. His eyes were a bright blue instead of the usual brown Marowak had and it was intriguing to say the least. He smiled largely when Sochatoah appeared and then his gaze flickered to me.

"Who is this?" he asked. Buffy dragged me closer and I hissed, lashing out with my foot. My foot made contact with this "Aertex" guy's stomach and a whoosh of air flew from his lungs. Buffy knocked me (with quite a lot of force) on the head with his bone, hard enough to make me see stars. When I looked up at Aertex, lust flickered into the larger Marowak's eyes and I felt sick to my stomach.

"It is _She_." Buffy answered and Aertex eyes widened in surprise.

"Does Strider know yet?"

"No."

"Hmmm…" Aertex pondered, tapping his chin. "Leave her with me and do not let anyone report her being here until I say so."

Buffy nodded while Sochatoah set my Treasure bag down and the two Marowak left me with Mr. Horny-who-gets-kinky-when-pain-is-involved.

"Who are you?" I demanded. He smiled at me.

"I am Aertex, the commander of this clan."

"Who is Strider? Why did your people kidnap me? What is it with all the surprise at who I really am?"

Aertex laughed, a loud, obnoxious laugh, which made me dislike him even more. He walked towards me, placing his palm on my chest. I glared at him as he ran his hand down to my stomach and then I growled when they slipped even lower. "Strider the Crusher of skulls is our leader."

"But, you just said you were the leader." I muttered in confusion. Aertex shook his head and his hand slipped further. I growled even louder this time and headbutted him in the face. He reeled back in surprise, but laughed it off as he examined my angry expression. Ugh, he disgusts me.

"No, I am the _commander_ or _second-in-command_ while Strider is our leader. We did not kidnap you; you were trespassing on our lands, so we took you into custody, and we are surprised because we never expected the savoir of the known world to end up on our front door step." He answered.

"Then, if this 'Crusher of skulls' is the leader, why don't you want him to know I am here yet?"

Aertex shrugged nonchalantly. "I want to find out _some _information from you before he kills you."

"K-kills me!" I yelled in horror. Aertex nodded.

"Yes; Strider hates humans and the fact that a human is parading around in Pokémon skin angers him greatly. He's sworn that the second he sees you, he'll kill you."

…Well, if that isn't just my luck.

For the next hour at _least_ I was drilled by Aertex about _everything_, from my real name as a human (the same name I had now) to how many Pokémon I fought daily (it depends; in dungeons it could be up to a hundred while in the dojo it was as many as it took to perfect my moves). He wouldn't feed me and kept staring at me with those unnerving and unnatural blue eyes. They looked so, _strange_ on a Marowak and I wanted to ask him why they were so unnatural, but he just kept spouting questions.

Why did you come here? (It was a new dungeon and I was curious.)

What rank is your team? (I don't usually pay attention to that. Gold, I think. Maybe higher.)

How many other team mates do you have? (Ummm… a lot? Okay, fine. Ten, not including me.)

What berry heals you the best? (I wasn't sure how to answer this one. Don't _all_ berries heal you for different status reductions?)

Do you prefer to use seeds or berries when injured? (Once again, not sure. You kinda need both, right?)

…And those were just a few. I got tired of answering, so I refused anymore questions until I got something to eat. You know what they gave me? No, of course you don't; you weren't there. They gave me two Oran Berries. _Two_ Oran _Berries_! Do you know how _un-_filling those are? They didn't give me an apple because they were "afraid I'd get super-Pokémon strength and break free". Seriously? *_Sigh_* I don't think my species was created with much brain capacity. I feel like I'm loosing brain cells every moment I stay with these guys.

"Aertex, I have a _huge_ and _easily agitated _team who know I am here. If I'm not home by sunset, there will be _hell_ to pay." I said, eating the stupid un-filling Oran Berries in front of me without the use of my hands. They were still tied behind me and had gone numb quite a while ago. This was _no_ fun and I just wanted to get home. I'd kill them after a long needed rest.

"Yes, we have taken that into consideration. But, this cave is _impossible _to find unless you already knew it was here, so we don't have much to worry about." Aertex said rather smugly, eating a _big_ apple in front of me. I smirked at him, trying to show indifference.

"They will tear this place _apart_ to find me. I have the legendary Lucario, Gyro, on my team and he cares about me _a lot_. When he comes looking for me after finding out I'm missing, ka-boom. You and your little friends will all perish quite tragically." I said, returning his smugness. Aertex crinkled up his forehead in thought.

"You have Gyro, the world famous Lucario on your team?"

I nodded.

"Well, this complicates things."

I nodded, again.

"We should probably—" Aertex was cut off by a vicious and angry roar coming from deep within the network of caves. We both turned as the door was wrenched open and a green tinted Marowak who was missing the spike on his tail stumbled in.

"Aertex! Strider knows and now, now he's coming here to kill—" he broke off and turned his wild gaze to Aertex. "—_Her— and_ you for not telling him she was here!"

A faint thunderous roar of "AERTEX!" could be heard resounding through the cave. I shuddered at the sheer livid-ness in that roar. Aertex rubbed his chin thoughtfully, slowly processing what was going on at the moment.

"Well, this complicates things even more."

…No shit, Sherlock.


	4. Part 4

**Okay, I lied. I decided to put the new chapter up now. Sue me. **

**I seriously don't own Pokemon. Well, not _yet, _at least...**

* * *

><p>I hadn't been truly terrified in a long, long time, so when the doors (wait a second, there were doors! How could there be <em>doors<em> in a _cave_?) were thrown open a second time and a livid Marowak stalked towards me, I think I handled my situation pretty well.

"Uh, hey, Mister. I'm Eris and I—"

"I know who you are." He said in a deadly and terrifyingly calm tone. I took the moment to look at him; He wasn't a huge Marowak and super ripped like Buffy and Aertex, but his whole presence looked deadly. He had many small scars on his body, not as badly as Señor Horny over there, and had a generous supply of muscles that didn't make him look in-Pokémon (I'd say "in-human", but he's not a human so…). His eyes were a light chocolate brown, a lighter color than typical Marowak, and he looked so angry that I could practically see steam coming out of his flaring nostrils (yes, Marowak have nostrils. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not there.).

His mocha eyes flicked from me to Aertex and a low growl animated from deep within his chest.

"Why did you not inform me of her arrival?" he (who I assume is Strider) asked calmly, but his eyes betrayed his anger. Aertex swallowed hard.

"I wished to extract some information out of her before you obliterated her, Sir." He answered. Strider narrowed his eyes and returned his attention to me. He slowly stalked towards me, like a Persian observing a trapped Rattata. I kept his gaze, showing no weakness, only the strength I believed I possessed. He didn't scare me. Much.

"I'll deal with you later. So, this is her?" he asked rhetorically, walking around me very slowly. He towered above me by several inches and his warm breath tickled my face. To my horror, I found myself enjoying the other Marowak's presence. Great, Eris, you're attracted to a Pokémon who is hell bent on killing you. _Really_ smart, you idiot.

"What are you doing here?"

"Exploring. I didn't mean to intrude on your territory." I answered, trying to not make him angry. Normally I wouldn't care, but those muscles and my hands currently being bound spoke differently.

"But you did. Are you really a human?" Strider demanded. I stared at him for a long, long time without answering. I had two options: lie and live, or tell the truth and die.

…But, I never really did enjoy lying.

"Yeah, I am."

I didn't have time to dodge the blow to my jaw I received from his bone, but the next one I saw coming. Pulling off an acrobatic trick that Gyro had taught me quite some time ago, I did a back flip and somersaulted out of his reach. Strider growled, leaping at me again. Now, usually I fought on the offensive; I never really enjoyed (or was good at) defense. It took up valuable time and didn't help me finish off an opponent fast enough. Defense was always Portsha's thing because she was psychic and _good_ at that stuff. But, _never_ in my _life_ had I been grateful for learning the move Leer.

I glared at Strider, stalling him momentarily, before I launched a Double Edge attack. My body was enveloped in a faint silver glow as I rushed full speed at the attacking Pokémon. I hit him head on, knocking him back quite a ways and stunning him. He stood, panting, and greatly weakened. I cracked my neck experimentally and was delighted to find my bonds had broken during the attack. Also, I was in tip-top shape and undamaged from my attack due to Rock Head. I smirked at Strider, knowing he was quite weak compared to me.

He gritted his teeth before launching a Bonemerang at me. I dug underground just in time to miss the hit. Confused chatter came from above as I burrowed to Strider's location. He was spinning wildly, wondering where I had gone. Didn't he realize that all that movement caused slight shockwaves to alert me of his whereabouts? I pushed up, but apparently Strider knew how to attack a Pokémon using dig. I was met with a Bone Club to my face instead of a large body to maul. I fell back onto the ground quite dazed; because I had tunneled with a lot of force behind my attack, I smacked into his attack at a higher velocity.

Ooh, that hurt.

Slowly, I stood up, but Strider Headbutted me back down. I laid there for a moment as he circled me. I just needed a small rest… not for too long…

"You fight well, Human," Strider sneered, "but you haven't learned enough to go up against me. Bind her and take her down to the prison."

Two male Marowak, none I recognized from the ones who had kidnapped me, bound my wrists and hauled me away. My head hurt and once again, blood began to pool from an injury to my head. The last thing I heard from that room was Strider's spiteful words:

"Rest up, Human. Tomorrow you die."

This was just not my day…

I was able to rest in the cell I was left in, but I didn't enjoy it. The hay was scratchy and full of nasty, _stuff_, and the cave floor was more comfortable. I curled up and closed my eyes in an attempt to get some recuperation. I'd need it for tomorrow.

"_Rest up, Human. Tomorrow you die." _

Yup, I'd definitely need to get _some_ sort of rest for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Blaster cracked his neck as he and Portsha entered Rescuers' team base. The other team members had already arrived and were happily eating the food Eris had set out for them before she left. Blaster smiled; she was always thinking of them before herself. It made him feel happy inside every time he was around her. She was his first friend, his <em>best<em> friend and he didn't know what he'd do without her.

When he walked into the room with the pink sun Pokémon at his side, he expected to be tackled by Eris and told how sad she was she didn't have him by her side and then show him all of the treasures she found along the way. But, that did not happen. No Eris could be found.

"Has anyone seen Eris?" Blaster asked.

"I was the first one here and she hasn't come back yet. We thought she was with you." Gyro answered. Andra stopped eating, her heart dropping as she felt sick. _Had Darkrai gotten to her already…?_

Andra stood up abruptly and grabbed Blaster by the shoulders, her red eyes wild. "Where did you last see her?" she demanded. Blaster was stunned by her outburst momentarily.

"Uh, sh-she went into a new dungeon. Stone Canyon, I think it was called."

Andra was out the door without another word.

"If Andra is this worried, perhaps—" Gyro started, but was interrupted by Seer.

"I see disaster! If we do nothing for Eris, great disaster will befall her." He announced. He leaped over the table and followed Andra along with the rest of team Rescuers filing out.

Fear seized Blaster's heart; he _knew_ it wouldn't be a good idea for her to go in alone. He just _knew_ it. And now Eris was paying the price because of his stupidity. Blaster rushed out the entrance and the team went as a whole to find Eris. Well, as whole as they could get; Andra, Portsha, and Seer had gone on ahead by themselves, but Gyro stressed that the rest of them should stay together to avoid a great casualty. Blaster wasn't so sure; he just wanted to find his partner, his best friend, before something horrible happened to her.

* * *

><p>"…Wake up…" a voice commanded from the dark. I groaned in response, my body still aching and feeling like it was on fire. "Come on… wake up…" they said again. This time, their words were punctuated by a rough shove. I groaned again, but opened my eyes. I was met with glowing, red, cat-like irises and gasped in surprise. When my eyes focused more, I saw a black body with glowing gold circles covering it.<p>

"Good, you're awake." The Pokémon said in a definitely masculine tone of voice. I rubbed my eyes blearily; it was an Umbreon, but what was he doing in my cell?

"Who are you, and what are you doing in here?" I asked warily. The Umbreon scoffed.

"I'm Erebus and I'm here because this is my cell." He answered. "I was captured when I trespassed on the Marowak's territory and attacked several of their cubs; I was placed in here and haven't had outside contact in many moons. Who are _you_ and why are _you_ here?"

"I'm Eris and I was exploring this cave when they attacked me. I fought their leader, almost won, but he knocked me practically unconscious and had me dropped here." I replied. "How long have you been here?"

"Too long." Erebus turned from me and stared out of the small opening the cell offered before howling at the moon. "I wish to be free, but my crimes have me placed in here until they forget what I have done."

"Why did you attack them?"

"Food is scarce and they stole the food I had collected for my sister, Styx, and her kits. I was angry because her three kits were sick with fever and I needed the Oran Berries to help them get better and the apple for their strength. The Cubone cubs were young and foolish, but they stole from me and ate the food before my eyes. I had to do something." He answered. I smiled ruefully and patted the Pokémon's back.

He was huge, the same size as me, and when he sat, his head just barely reached over my shoulders.

"I at least wish I knew how they were…"

"I-I have a family in Pokémon Square who are expecting my return." I said. "My best friend tried to keep me from exploring here alone, but I was impulsive and convinced him otherwise. He probably believes the worst…"

Erebus smiled back at me, his red eyes glinting in the dim moonlight. "Well, I guess we've reached an understanding; I need to get out to find my sister and her kits while you need to get home to your friends who are probably as worried about you as you are for them."

I nodded, a smirk forming on my lips. "Have you ever been on a rescue team before?"

* * *

><p>Strider, the Crusher of skulls, paced the floor of his room erratically. The human had been here for several hours and was exploiting his mind in every way possible. If she had been any other Pokémon besides a Marowak, it would've been easier to kill her. But no, she just<em> had<em> to be a Marowak, and a very attractive one at that. His mind kept returning to her shaped body and the breathtaking way she battled.

Strider shook his head again. He had to get her out of his head. Maybe leaving her in the cave for a while would clear his head; if he got used to her presence being near him, maybe she wouldn't be so overwhelming.

Yeah, that was it. Keeping her a captive would make him feel less attracted to her. He'd kill her tomorrow morning anyway. Or, perhaps tomorrow evening. Or even tomorrow night. Yeah, tomorrow night. Strider would play a bit more of Persian and Rattata with her before disposing of her permanently.

Besides, it wasn't like she'd end up at his bedside tomorrow morning, a sharp bone to his throat, right?

Strider, satisfied with his mind's musings, decided it would be best for him to get some sleep. He'd deal with Eris tomorrow; tonight, he'd dream of… something not involving her chiseled body and sweet smelling aroma that wafted from her—

Ugh, Strider shook his head to clear it once more.

Sleep might be a bit harder than he thought.


	5. Part 5

**To begin with, I meant to have this out yesterday. However, I didn't and for that I am sincerely sorry. Hope you enjoy it! We get to see more of the "big picture" in this chapter and about what is _really_ going on with the Morowak tribe. **

**Enjoy!**

**PS-I don't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Blue Rescue Team. **

* * *

><p>Erebus and I had talked in hushed whispers for at least an hour and came up with a semi plausible plan on how to escape the prison. Erebus had said that if I could Dig us out of here, then he could Faint Attack us around the guards they had stationed around the prison (Faint Attack would turn us momentarily invisible so we could hurry past the guards). I nodded and attempted a Dig, but the floor was made of solid stone which would prevent me from even breaking the surface.<p>

I rubbed my head as it throbbed painfully. "Okay, new plan: I'll Dig against the _wall_ which will be messier and louder, but it's the only way to get us out."

Erebus nodded curtly and took a step back. I felt along the wall, searching for a soft spot, and when I came to one I almost yelped in glee. I took a deep breath before plunging into the cavern wall and tunneling through it. Erebus followed me out.

"That would have alerted the guards. We must hurry!" Erebus whisper/yelled to me, running to the left. His glowing golden rings illuminated the cave somewhat which allowed me to follow suit. We hadn't gotten very far before the first guard appeared, followed by another.

"Did you hear that explosion, Beratalius?" the first guard asked. The second guard, Beratalius, nodded.

"Yeah, what do you think happened?"

"I dunno," The first guard shrugged, "but we should hurry and check it out."

Erebus took a deep breath and vanished before my eyes. I reached out, touching his tail, and my body faded as well. We walked quickly around them before continuing onward.

"That move sure does come in handy, huh?" I whispered good naturedly. Erebus smirked at me.

"It's perfect for sneaking up on prey and foes."

"Remind me _never_ to get on your bad side." I huffed.

The two of us walked tentatively side by side so we could both see. Erebus' body illuminated the cave enough for us to see at a one foot radius, but we still had to be cautious. Neither of us knew these caves and it could be perilous if we messed up once.

"Do you remember the way out?" Erebus asked. I shook my head.

"No, but if we can reach Aertex' chamber, he has my badge which will transport us out of here instantly."

Erebus stared at me, his red eyes widening a fraction in shock.

"That's nifty."

I nodded. "I can't use it unless I rescue someone in trouble, but since you were in trouble and until I came along we couldn't get out, I hope that counts."

"_Technically_ I rescued _you_." Erebus argued.

"We recued each other. We should be able to get out now."

We took another turn and almost ran straight into the doors that led to the room I had fought Strider in and had been taken to in the first place. I smiled at our luck and reached a hand out to open the door. Erebus' tail whipped my hand back, however. I glared at him, nursing my wound.

"What was that for?" I demanded. Erebus placed his tail to his lips in a "shhh!" gesture. I closed my mouth and listened to hear voices resound from behind the closed door. My eyes widened and my mouth formed an "O" while Erebus rolled his crimson eyes.

The voices sounded like Aertex and someone else, but I couldn't make out many words.

"… human… beautiful than I thought… shame to… dispose of her…" came Aertex' muffled voice.

"…Yes… Darkrai wishes…" came the other voice. There was a muffled chuckle before Aertex spoke again.

"…wonder… Darkrai would mind… _enjoyed _her… before… disposal… wanting her dead…" Aertex said.

The second voice continued. "… still need… organize your army… strike Strider… kill… human champion… distracted…"

"…men stationed… common room… order… moment Eris… dead… attack…"

Erebus and I strained closer in an attempt to hear better, but we were stalled as a bone came rushing by and stuck into the door between our heads. I gulped and turned to see an enraged Strider standing not too far away.

"How. Did. You. Escape?" he demanded through gritted teeth. I swallowed hard and shared a look with Erebus.

We were screwed.

**BREAK**

Aertex sighed as Olaf entered the cavern. Olaf was his closest friend and consort who was also one of the many Marowak in league with him becoming leader.

"Greetings, my friend, Olaf." Aertex said as the older Marowak entered. Olaf bowed.

"Greetings, Commander Aertex, my friend."

Aertex strode towards him and the two gently butted heads in a friendly gesture. Olaf took a seat on the stairs that led to Aertex' bed and Aertex joined him.

"It seems that our leader is acting strange, my lord." Olaf commented. Aertex nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, it seems Strider the Crusher of skulls is distracted. He is most definitely not on top of his game." Aertex agreed. He sipped the water in the glass he was holding, his mind retuning to the gorgeous Human who had been in his chambers several hours prior. "That Human was quite alluring." He began, stating his thoughts. "She was more beautiful than I thought she would be; than _any_ of us thought she would be. It seems like almost a shame that we are to allow Strider to dispose of her."

Olaf nodded. "Yes, it almost does. But it is as Lord Darkrai wished." He said. Aertex couldn't help chuckling.

"Yes, it is. I wonder if Lord Darkrai would mind if I… _enjoyed_ her company for a little while before her disposal. He never stated his reasons for wanting her dead, only that it was necessary."

Olaf nodded again. "So he did. We still need to organize your army, my lord. If we are to strike out against Strider, it should be after he kills the human champion. He will be distracted and less wary."

"I have several men stationed in the common room who are awaiting my order. The moment Eris is dead, they shall attack."

The two friends sat in silence, digesting the information that was just placed out into the open.

"That is well, my lord…" Olaf mused. Before Aertex could respond, a loud thud came from outside the room and the end of a bone was protruding through the door. The two male Marowak looked at each other in confusion before jumping up and rushing towards the door. Aertex threw it open and saw the Human along with a black and gold dog Pokémon crouching on the ground with a fuming Strider in front of them.

"What is going on in here?" Aertex demanded. Strider turned his chilling stare from the two Pokémon on the ground to his Commander.

"I heard that one of the cells had been opened and someone escaped, so I came to look for the prisoners, only to be met with _Her _sitting outside your bedchamber." Strider stated. "And I have no idea where she got an ally."

"He's not my ally!" Eris shouted. "He's a poor and hungry Pokémon that your people stole from. He has a family and because of your inability to keep track of your young, and your stupid obsession with your borders, he is paying for a crime he didn't commit with malice." She was practically foaming at the mouth, but Aertex found a sick pleasure in fantasizing about what other things that mouth could do, particularly to _him_.

"Shut up!" Strider shouted, hitting her across the face with his bone and causing her to spit blood out. The Umbreon by her side growled and tackled the Leader to the ground.

"Don't touch her." He roared, disappearing before their very eyes and reappearing behind him. He lunged at Strider, his fangs lodging themselves into his neck and causing the leader to hiss in pain. Eris stood and delivered a vicious Bone Club to his skull.

Olaf called for help, and several minutes later, the two rouge Pokémon were subdued. Eris turned her dark brown eyes to Erebus. She gave him a sad smile as a Marowak bound her wrists once again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better…" Erebus said, averting his red eyes from hers. "I've failed you, just as I've failed my sister and her kits."

Eris tail came around and smacked him in the face. "Don't you dare speak like that!" she hissed. "What happened was _not_ your fault; fate has had its wicked way with you, and that's it! You're only one Pokémon; you're not a Legendary. And Legendary's aren't that strong either…"

Erebus smiled at her as he was dragged down an adjacent corridor, separate from his new friend. "It was an honor meeting you, Eris, Savoir of our world. Take care of yourself." As he disappeared from view, Eris heard him yell one final thing: "When your friends rescue you, could you find my sister, Styx, and tell her I'm alright?"

A small tear slid from Eris eye as she yelled back: "You'll tell her yourself when we get out together!"

**BREAK**

I yelped in pain as I was roughly dragged away from Erebus. These Pokémon were vicious and I was surprised that Strider hadn't killed me yet. Corridor after corridor, my feet ached and the walls blurred together as I felt faint. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to push onward; I couldn't give up yet, not now, not ever. Erebus final call still echoed in my mind as I felt saddened once again. What would happen to him now? Determination filled my veins as I swore I'd rescue him, no matter what. He'd tell his sister he was alright himself; I wasn't house-calling for _anyone_ while they were still alive.

I lashed out at my kidnapper and they grabbed my foot, twisted it slightly, and dragged me the rest of the way when I collapsed.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Strider's rough voice asked from behind me. I growled back in defiance. He chuckled darkly at me. "Your situation's hopeless; what do you think will happen if you escape? We'll find you again."

"You know," I managed to say, my voice raw from thirst; "I'd think you'd have more respect for the savoir of your world. If it wasn't for me, you'd all be dead right now." I wasn't one for bragging about myself, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Do you think I care? Rayquaza would have noticed the star eventually and destroyed it _without_ you having to warn him. _Anyone_ could have scaled that tower, anyway." He answered.

It was then that I realized that Strider was the only one "escorting" me to my new cell. If I wasn't so tired, I'd probably take advantage of it. But, alas…

He pushed me into a chamber that looked suspiciously like another bedchamber.

"Where—" I started, but Strider cut me off.

"We're in _my_ bedchamber, where you will be my captive for the remainder of your life." He answered. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what was going through his head. A light pink that I was sure I imagined flashed across his face, but he turned before I could be sure it was actually there.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll kill you in your sleep, or something?"

Strider pushed me into a small cavern indent in the wall. A metal barred door swung into place when he hit a stone knob on the wall. A dark smirk flashed across his lips.

"I don't think that'll be too much of a problem."

He turned and sat down on his bed. A strange tingle ran up my spine and I was horrified to find myself wishing I was on the bed with him. What is wrong with me lately! He's trying to _kill_ me, and all I can think about is—

No. Stop. My brain will _not _go down that road.

The indent that was my new prison was four feet high and about three and a half feet wide. It was big enough for me to lie down in, but not enough for me to attempt an attack to escape; I couldn't Dig, and I couldn't use a full body attack. Growling in annoyance at the hopelessness of my situation, I resorted to making as much racket as possible to keep my captor as miserable as I was.

"_You make me feel like I'm living in a _

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, so come away _

_And don't ever look back!_

_Don't ever look ba-ack!"_

"Shut up."

"_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever tame this animal I have become!"_

"Shut. Up."

"_Since you been gone I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone…"_

"Shut up!"

"_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to—"_

"SHUT UP! IF YOU _DON'T_ _**STOP**_ SINGING THIS INSTANT, I WILL DISMEMBER YOU AND FEED YOUR REMAINS TO THE GYARADOS THAT LIVE IN THE WATERS OF THIS CAVE!"

…it was going to be one _long_ and _very fun_ night. I hope I can live to tell about it in the morning.


	6. Part 6

**As a forwarning, I don't know if pokemon kiss and if they do what it would be like, so bear with me and please just deal with it. If the romance seems a bit rushed, so sorry. But this _is_ a short story. A few more chapters left!**

* * *

><p> <strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon.<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't get <em>any<em> sleep last night. It was _awesome_. However, that also meant that Strider didn't feed me in the morning either. It was his way of revenge. Pretty dumb, if you ask me… Anyway, I had a _load_ of fun last night; I sang every song that came to my mind from my life as a human, and even some I made up on the spot. One of my personal favorites is one I sung to the tune of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star".

_Strider, Strider, the big bad guy_

_Bad deeds you do make me sigh_

_Down below in a dark cave_

_No one comes yet to my aid_

_Strider, Strider, the big bad guy_

_Bad deeds you do make me sigh_

Pretty ingenious, huh? I think so. Anyway, when Strider finally got off his lazy and sleep-deprived tail, he banged on my cage door and gave me a "menacing" growl, which actually sounded more like a Skitty mewing. It was adorable! Er, non-threatening. Yeah, non-threatening. That's the word.

"If you do that again, I swear I'll kill you."

I looked up at him with big, round, innocent eyes. "B-but, Mister Strider, Sir, you've already threatened me with that _so_ many times, that I'm beginning to think you're *over-dramatic gasp* lying."

He growled like a Skitty again and walked away. Or, attempted to walk. It was more like hobbling with two broken legs. I smirked triumphantly. If I'm gonna be stuck here for a while, I might as well make the best of it.

* * *

><p>"Blaster rubbed his bleary eyes. They had traveled through the cave for hours and had no luck finding Eris or their other team members who had gone off without them. Blaster sighed; he <em>knew<em> it was a bad idea to let Eris go alone, but she just _had_ to go, didn't she? _Now_ look at the mess she made…

The large Blastoise shook his head to clear it, rousing Gyro in the process. Gyro blinked several times from his position on the ground before shifting into a sitting position. His red eyes scanned the area, counting heads to make sure everyone was still there. He roused Trennin and whispered something softly into his ear. He flicked his wrist quickly for Blaster to follow.

Blaster towered by about a foot and a half over the Lucario and it made Blaster feel more intimidating next to the slighter Pokémon, but both knew that Gyro was stronger than him and probably Trennin combined.

"We're going to scout ahead while the others sleep. Keep you eye on your surroundings; the Pokémon here seem extra hostile." Gyro muttered. Blaster nodded curtly to show he heard.

The soft patter of feet caught the blue steel/fighting Pokémon's attention; he listened as it faded, hoping nothing bad would come of it. But, as the duo made more progress, the patter of steps grew consistent and Gyro got the feeling he was being watched. He held up a palm and fired a small and controlled Aura Sphere at the target. A small yelp sounded and a golden body fell in the shadows. The target hissed in pain before shifting onto its four paws tentatively and shakily. Two bright, intelligent red eyes peered out at them from locks of golden fur.

"Don't hurt me…" they begged, a female voice by far. Gyro squinted in the dark and motioned for Blaster to stay back. _I can handle this_… he said in his mind, willing Blaster to hear. Unfortunately, Gyro didn't possess any psychic powers, so he could only hope Blaster understood the gesture.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Gyro promised warily. "But, I've noticed you following us for quite some time. Care to elaborate?"

The Pokémon shifted into a sitting position, still in the shadows, and Gyro took another step forward. She took a deep breath before answering, a small puff of smoke escaping her lips.

"You're new around here; it's not very often that new and different types of Pokémon come to this cave." She tried to explain. "The only Pokémon here are usually ground or dark type with the occasional fire, but with those Marowak clans feuding all the time, it's impossible to live safely here."

Gyro held up a palm, taking a seat near the strange Pokémon. She flinched, anticipating an attack. "Wait a second, did you say 'Marowak clans'?"

She nodded and then tilted her head to the side. "Yes, is there a problem?"

"Yes, well, no, I mean— sort of. We have a friend who is a Marowak and she came here early yesterday. We haven't heard from her since. Do you know anything that might help us?" Gyro said. The other Pokémon frowned, deep in thought.

"Well, yesterday, one of the clans, the Aieryun Clan, took a strange female Marowak into their custody." She said. "Apparently she was a rouge, someone not from this cave, and was intruding on their territory. With them being in a war with the Gumtroos Clan, it made them suspicious of anyone, and she hasn't been released yet. Other than that, I have nothing."

Gyro's heart leapt into his chest; their leader was possibly kidnapped _and_ in trouble. "Did she have a scar in the shape of a bone on her right shoulder?" Gyro asked. He crossed his finger; that was the only sure fire way it was her.

The other Pokémon frowned again, thinking hard. "I'm not sure. But she had a funny mark on her right shoulder. I wasn't close enough to make it out, _and_ she was tied up and being shoved around by a bunch of burly Marowak, so it was hard to see."

Gyro nodded. "Good enough for us. Do you think you could show us the way?"

She nodded.

"Alright; let me gather up the rest of my team and we'll be right back." He smiled gratified at her. "Thank you so much, Miss…" he trailed off, waiting for her to insert her name. She giggled, revealing the rest of her body: pure gold fur and nine gold tails trimmed with orange, a Ninetales.

"Brimstone, but you can call me Brie."

Gyro nodded, bowing to her. "Thank you, Miss Brie. I'm Gyro, by the way."

She nodded, following him and the large Cannon Pokémon.

Gyro was… charming; there was no other word for it. And Brie liked charming. He was strong too. Brie subconsciously rubbed her aching shoulder where his Aura Sphere had made contact. She hoped he could find his friend. Heck, she hoped _she_ could find his friend; she wasn't exactly truthful when she said she knew the way. Well, she didn't exactly _say_ she knew, but she nodded.

Ooh, boy, this could get complicated. Maybe Persephone would know something.

As Gyro and Blaster walked determinedly to the rest of their team, Brie slipped away to find her friend, a Mightyena named Persephone.

Persephone knew _everything_; she could help Brie. _"I hope…"_ she muttered under her breath.

When Gyro turned to look for the golden Pokémon, he was met with darkness and nothing but a small fire that said _"Meet me here"_ in the dirt. Gyro shrugged; maybe something important came up…

* * *

><p>Unlike the rest of their team, Andra, Portsha, and Seer had pushed their way through the night and hadn't stopped to rest for more than a few minutes. Andra pushed on because it was her duty to protect Eris. Portsha pushed on because she thought it was her fault this happened because she agreed with letting Eris go alone. Seer pushed on because Eris was like his daughter and he'd do anything to protect her. He'd known her for quite some time and had a strong bond with her as well as Blaster.<p>

"_Seer!" the small female Cubone called. The large, white disaster Pokémon turned at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw the brown blur running toward him. She jumped, successfully landing on his shoulders. The small turtle Pokémon, Blaster, was walking slowly up the hill towards them. _

"_Eris, what's wrong?" he asked, the small smile on his face still lingering. _

"_A huge monster came out of the cave! It bit me, but Blaster Hydro Cannon-ed it into oblivion." She stated, burying her face into the Absol's white fur. _

"_But if Blaster conquered it, why are you still scared?" he asked, affection clear in his voice. "Besides, you're _much_ stronger than you look; you've taken on monsters bigger than what was in the cave before without batting an eye. I believe in you, Eris."_

_Eris lifted her face up to look into his eyes. "Regardless, it was still scary, Daddy!" _

_The moment she uttered the words, her heart stopped beating and she covered her mouth in surprise and embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed pink and she slid off of Seer's shoulders._

"_I-I'm sorry. It just— I was— it only—" Eris gave up on trying to defend herself and scampered off with her best friend and partner. Seer watched the two go, a small smile forming on his lips once again. _

_The last time he had been called "Daddy" was the day his wife and daughter died. A huge and terrible beast, red in color with malicious and bloodlust filled red eyes, was on a rampage and killed his family. Seer had lost himself in the shadows and mourned for months in the crater that was left of his home. Eris was the first person to call him "Daddy" in years; was it wrong that he felt warmed by the gesture? _

"Seer, there's quite a few Marowak tailing us, and they don't look too friendly." Portsha's voice snapped the Absol out of his musings. Seer nodded curtly; there was more than likely going to be a battle ensuing. They had to be ready.

The first Marowak that reared its head found himself hitting the ceiling with a Confusion attack by Portsha. The next two were slammed into the wall by Andra's Psychic so hard they left an indent in it. The fourth was attacked by a vicious and fed up Seer's Bite and then Slashed by his wicked claws.

The fight was brutal; but the Marowak had sheer numbers and quickly overpowered the small team. All three were bound and shoved down many cave corridors and eventually into the network of caves the Aieryun Marowak Clan called home. Still bound, they were simultaneously thrown into a cell and left alone, their treasure bag stripped away.

Seer glanced around, his red eyes locking on another pair of red eyes. "Who are you?" the Absol asked. An Umbreon walked out of the shadows and into Seer's view.

"I am Erebus; you are…?"

* * *

><p>I yawned as the day drew on. It was boring sitting in the cell all day without any company. The only person I'd seen all day was a female Swampert named Carol. She brought me a bowl of water and an Apple to eat, but that was it. She never spoke and the only thing she told me was her name.<p>

As I said, boring.

In an attempt to get out, stretch my aching limbs, and get a rematch battle with Strider, I began yelling for him. For at least an hour, I listened to my voice echo off of the walls until an enraged Strider entered the room. He rubbed his temples erratically before leaning his forehead against the wall near my cell.

"What, what in all of Arceus' name do you want?" he asked tiredly. I smiled at him.

"A rematch."

He cracked open an eye that I just realized was closed to stare at me. "That's it?"

I nodded. He sighed, rubbing his temples again. "Fine, fine, whatever. Just, leave me alone afterwards."

I pulled out my bone hanging by my side as he opened the cage door; I then proceeded to rush at him. He sidestepped me and I crashed into the opposite wall. I rubbed my head and chucked my bone at him: Bonemerang. He caught it. Angrily I rushed him again, only to be struck in the forehead with my own bone.

"Are we done yet?" he asked uninterestedly. Anger bubbled up in my veins as I realized he wasn't even trying. I launched myself at him again and managed to tackle him to the ground.

It didn't have the effect I wanted.

I was sitting (or, a more appropriate word would be _"straddling"_) on top of him, my hands on either side of his head. His light brown eyes bored into mine, but without their usual hatred.

"You do realize I could have you killed for assaulting me, right?" he asked, his tone not filled with any form of anger or threatening. I nodded slowly.

"Then why haven't you?"

And in one fluid movement, he had me beneath him and my wrists were pinned underneath his palms. I stared up at him and he stared down at me, both of us hypnotized and not able to move. He had me trapped beneath him, but I wasn't struggling and he wasn't hurting me either, his grip was loose and his eyes held passion I had never seen before.

"I'd have you know that I have a very strong and very powerful team that has helped me save the world. If they come looking for me, you and all your people are as good as dead." I warned half-heartedly. He laughed, his warm breath tickling my face.

"You know what I think? I think you're all talk and no action."

"Oi!" I yelled indignantly, "I am not—"

I was cut off by his lips crashing against mine and his strong arms pulling me against him. I didn't fight, didn't protest as the only sane part of my mind screamed for me to do; I kissed him back, every fiber of my being feeling as if it was dipped in liquid fire.

For someone with cold, stony skin, he could be surprisingly warm and gentle.


	7. Part 7

**I meant to have this up sooner, but I've been dealing with finals, Prom, my almost-boyfriend, and the Legend of Korra TV show.**

**My life has been complicated recently :(**

* * *

><p>"We are looking for our friend, a Marowak." Andra told the dark type. Erebus nodded slowly. "She was exploring this cave alone, and when she didn't return, we got worried and came looking for her."<p>

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Eris, would it?" Erebus asked slowly.

"You know her!" Portsha practically screeched, tackling him to the ground. "Is she here? Is she okay? How do you know her?"

"I'm guessing you're the friends she was talking about. Yes, she's here, yes, she's okay, or well, at least from the last time I saw her she was. I met her in this cell and we escaped momentarily. The guards separated us and their leader took her to his bedchamber." Erebus explained, pushing the pink sun Pokémon off of him. "I haven't seen her since late last night."

A vicious growl erupted from Seer's chest and his red eyes glowed dangerously in the dark. "Their leader took her to his bedchamber?" He reiterated. Erebus nodded.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"When I get my hands on him…"

"Don't mind him." Portsha cut in. "He's like her father figure, and… well, anyway, I'm Portsha and this is Andra." She introduced, waving a paw to the Gardevoir as well as herself. "And the sulky, melodramatic Absol is Seer."

Erebus nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Are you positive that Eris is unharmed?" Andra asked. Erebus didn't answer for a few moments.

"They're planning on killing her because she's a human."

A large section of the wall exploded due to an overload of both Andra and Portsha's combined psychic powers. Erebus flinched back as dirt fell on top of him and Seer was the first out of the new opening.

"Let's go kick some as—"

"Portsha…" Seer warned, interrupting the young Espeon. She grinned at Seer sheepishly.

"Um, let's go rescue our leader." She tried, earning a receptive nod from her two team mates. Erebus stood in the cell, staring at the team of misfits in awe and terror. "You comin'?" Portsha asked, breaking the dark type from his stupor. Erebus nodded and jumped out as well, following the three members of Team Rescuers. They seemed like an okay bunch, and if Eris trusted them, Erebus had a feeling he could trust them as well.

There was also the fact that an _extremely_ cute Espeon was a part of the team.

'_Portsha…'_ Erebus said inside of his head, rolling her name around on his tongue. It was a very pretty name for the two-tail, he thought, and if he got out of the cavern alive, he'd court her. She was strong _and_ pretty (her tackle had left him winded and momentarily paralyzed).

Andra couldn't help the small smile that rushed to her gossamer lips. Perhaps, after they saved Eris, she would help with the budding romance she could feel coming from the two Eeveelutions. She _could_ read minds, for the record, and Erebus seemed like a decent guy.

But first things first, There were Marowak in this cave _asking_ for their butts to be kicked and a semi-stupid Marowak who would get a definite tongue lashing. After they rescued her, of course.

* * *

><p>"Who are we waiting for, Gyro?" Megar asked the Lucario. Gyro's eyes shifted around the cavern in search of the Ninetails. It was dark and the only trace of the fire Pokémon was the still burning message on the ground.<p>

"A Ninetails named Brie who says she knows where Eris was taken."

Megar stared at him in confusion. "Hold up; Eris was _kidnapped_?"

"Yes." Gyro answered with a crisp nod of his head. Megar growled angrily and balled her hands into fists.

"When I get my hands on the people who did that…"

"Gyro?" a quiet voice tentatively asked from the shadows. Gyro looked up in that direction and smiled when he saw the beautiful golden fur of the Ninetails who would be their guide. Brie carefully stepped into the light, followed by a powerful looking female Mightyena. Gyro stared at the pair curiously.

"Who is she?" he asked Brie. Brie swallowed hard and glanced back at the dark-colored dog Pokémon before returning to meet the red eyes of the Lucario.

"This is Persephone. She knows the way to your missing friend."

Persephone growled slightly and motioned for the group to follow her. Gyro grabbed Brie's shoulder, eliciting a squeak from her.

"If this is a trap, I swear to you—"

"It's not a trap." Brie responded quickly, causing Gyro to narrow his eyes. "I-I just don't know the way to the caves that the Aieryun Clan live in, but my friend Persephone does. She promises to help and there are no tricks, honest."

Gyro stared at her for a moment before nodding curtly and strode on ahead. Brie sighed in relief and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Gyro was quite intimidating; not only was he powerful, but famous too. More powerful and well known than Alakazam and his team.

"This Marowak that was taken into custody is a friend of yours, correct?" Persephone asked. Gyro nodded.

"She's the leader of our rescue team and a good friend. She's rescued all of us at one point as well." He replied. Persephone nodded curtly before turning her head and continuing forward. Gyro watched her in curiosity. She was slightly odd, but Gyro wasn't complaining; at least she knew the way to rescue Eris.

"I think it's sweet." Brie commented from beside him. "The bond you all share must be really special if you'll risk your lives to save her."

"Eris is a great leader. We all care for her and would do _anything_ for her, no matter what." Megar spoke up. Sounds of agreement came from the rest of the team. Brie bowed her head in embarrassment.

"'scuse me. I meant no disrespect."

Gyro placed a paw on her shoulder. "It's fine; don't worry about it."

"What's the plan, by the way?" Blaster asked.

Gyro shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't really thought about that. "I guess we run in and fight our way to the dungeon, rescue Eris, and get the heck out without dying or getting captured." He responded. Blaster nodded.

"Sounds like something we can work with."

"We can improvise if need be." Megar chimed in.

"BZT! BZT! I DO BELIEVE THAT WE CAN HANDLE THOSE FILTHY COWARDS WHO KIDNAPPED OUR LEADER. BZT! BZT! WE'LL BE FINE."

Trennin nodded. "We're world famous Team Rescuers! We don't need to worry 'bout nothing."

"If you say so…" Brie mumbled. It was then that Persephone stopped short up ahead. Team Rescuers stopped behind her as well.

"Just up ahead lies the entrance to the network of tunnels the Aieryun Clan call home." She explained. "This is as far as we're taking you."

Gyro bowed. "Thank you both; your help is duly noted. We are eternally grateful."

"I'm coming with you." Brie stated. "I want to help. And Persephone is coming too."

"I just said—" Persephone started, but Brie bounded after Team Rescuers without acknowledging her friend. Persephone sighed before followed. "The things I do for you…"

* * *

><p>"Aertex, I assume everything is going according to plan?"<p>

The Marowak bowed to the dark Pokémon. "Yes, Lord Darkrai. The human is to be disposed of tonight and we shall commence with your plan to take over the clan as soon as she is dead."

Darkrai shook his head. "The human has powerful allies traveling here as we speak. You must kill Eris now and overthrow Strider before they get here."

"But my Lord—" Aertex tried to protest, but was silenced by Darkrai's menacing aura.

"You will listen to _me_! I am in charge here and if she is not dead within the hour then all our plans will have gone to waste. Gather your army and kill the human. It is that simple." Darkrai shouted. Aertex nodded, trying to refrain from cowering. "I trust you will succeed. We haven't much time."

Aertex nodded, bowing. "Yes, my Lord. I shall do as you say."

Aertex scurried out of the room, Darkrai watching as he left. The dark Pokémon shook his head in disgust. This wasn't what he planned. Eris should have been dead by now! He didn't calculate Strider falling for her. The sole reason he brought the human back as a Pokémon was to kill her! He couldn't harm her in her human body and frankly, it wouldn't be as satisfying.

Besides, Darkrai was _not_ a patient Pokémon. Simply waiting for her to die would take too long. She had many more years ahead of her. Her body was strengthening each day after her trip as a Pokémon. Being transformed as a Pokémon for that amount of time allowed her body to recognize what it should do to keep her healthy. What he had told Andra about Eris' days being numbered was a lie.

One of many.

Andra no longer protected her from the spirit world. Eris was vulnerable. With her out of the way, the savior of the world and the only creature capable enough to stop him, he would be able to proceed with his plans to take over. He'd start with Treasure Town and work his way out.

It was all so simple, but it was slipping through his fingers. If Aertex failed, he'd dispose of the human himself.

Darkrai vanished from the room with a flourish, sending dark matter out as he left. He needed to make several more stops before resorting to the final plan. He appeared outside a small hut and an old, tall, blue duck Pokémon appeared.

"My Lord." The Golduck said, bowing. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to know if my plans will succeed. Tell me the future."

The Golduck's eyes flashed purple as he stared into what was to come. Several minutes passed and it only left the legendary Pokémon agitated.

"You wish to dispose of your greatest threat."

Darkrai nodded.

"With her out of the way, it will be easy for you to take over the physical realm." He continued. The purple glow faded from his eyes and he breathed in deeply, clearing his mind and body. "Should the human-turned-Pokémon be killed by Aertex, your plans will not succeed."

"What?" Darkrai shouted angrily. "How can this be? If she's dead I am sure to succeed!"

"You forget her team mates, my Lord." The Golduck said. "If they come to find their leader slain, their battle prowess shall increase tenfold. They will overcome your forces and you will be forced to start back at square one. A second attempt may be made, but the Marowak clan will be slaughtered. You will be forced to look for loyal subjects elsewhere."

Darkrai bristled. All of his planning, for _nothing_! He had been _so sure_ he would succeed. He had planned everything out so perfectly: the notice for the new dungeon, causing Aertex to send out a patrol when he knew Eris was in the cave, playing on Strider's hatred for humans. He should not fail!

"What scenario will I win in?"

The Golduck shook his head. "It is hard to say. My visions are always not quite resolute and I can only see possible outcomes. If the human-turned-Pokémon is left alive, however, and you use her as a bargaining chip against her team, you will succeed. If and only if Strider is dead before everyone gathers will you be able to destroy Team Rescuers and begin your plans for the known world."

Darkrai nodded, realizing that he had to give Aertex his new strategy. Without even a simple thank you, he was gone, vanishing from the front of the elderly Golduck's home. The water Pokémon sighed and hobbled back inside.

Darkrai quickly tracked down Aertex and dragged him into an empty chamber. Aertex bowed.

"My Lord, how may I be of assistance?"

"There's been a change of plans. I want you to take Eris into your custody, overthrow Strider, and then kill him. We haven't much time for her teammates will be upon us shortly." He glared viciously at the Marowak. "Do not fail me, or I shall be forced to dispose of you."

Aertex nodded, fear tingling down his spine at Darkrai's cold words. He knew the Legendary was serious.

It was succeed or die. He had no other options, no third door.

"Yes, my Lord. It shall be done."

Darkrai vanished, but Aertex knew he would be nearby, watching. There was no doubt about that. The Second-in-command scurried down the halls, first to find his own second-in-command and tell him that they needed to begin the rebellion immediately.

Olaf was just around the corner, so Aertex didn't need to search for long. He conveyed their new orders and watched as Olaf rushed to inform the rest of their army. The supporters of Aertex were much larger than the supporters for Strider so Aertex wasn't worried about loosing.

He was worried about Eris' teammates. If they were in fact as strong as she said they were, the struggle for power would only get worse, more bloody, and take longer. Killing Strider and capturing Eris was his next priority.

"Junto, have you seen our leader and the human prisoner?" Aertex asked as he passed a guard. Junto nodded.

"Yes, sir. They are both within Strider's bedchamber the last I saw of them and that was not too long ago."

Aertex muttered a thanks and made his way to Strider's bedchamber. He would gather a small group of followers to come with him. It paid to be careful, _especially_ when Strider was involved.


	8. Part 8

**And now things are coming together... **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A VERY STRONG T FOR MENTIONS OF SEXUAL THEMES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I own Eris, but not Pokemon. Not YET, at least.<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know exactly how it happened, but somehow we moved from the floor to Strider's bed. Strider bit my collarbone, nuzzling his forehead against my chest. I tried to stifle a moan, but couldn't catch it in time. Strider chuckled and moved to bite me again, probably hoping to elicit another response from me. The jerk…<p>

As he was kissing me and running his leather fingers over my body (which didn't feel as bad as you would think), I felt something hard press against my abdomen. I looked at him, instantly recognizing it as—

"If you start to reconsider, I _will_ kill you." Strider growled as I became unresponsive. His light brown eyes met mine and I saw a fierce determination in them.

"W-what?" I squeaked.

"You initiated this the moment you kissed me back." He explained. At my blank look he sighed and rolled off of me. "When a female Marowak responds to a male's advances, she is accepting him, as in com_pletely_ accepting him."

"So, like, accepting as in, you know…" I trailed off, blushing furiously. This wasn't what I had planned on. Sure he was attractive, but I was young and I've never done something like _this_ before. I'm still a sixteen-year-old human girl! Regardless of how Pokémon age differently, I don't know if I'm ready for that sort of… commitment. Strider nodded.

"Yeah."

We both lay there in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before it became unbearable.

"So, do you—" I started, but Strider shook his head.

"You really destroyed the mood."

Silence fell again and I found myself squirming. Tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Strider sighed, probably sick of my wiggling. He reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder, pressing it into the stone bed in an attempt to stop my movement. He opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"So does this mean you're not going to kill me?"

Strider's mouth snapped shut. He must not have thought about that. "I, uh, I really don't know."

I was angry. "You don't know? You don't know!" I repeated, feeling my anger grow with each passing moment. "You just had me on your bed preparing to _mate_ with me, but you _don't know_ if you're going to let me live?"

"I hate you." He said sharply. I flinched back subconsciously. "Or, I mean, I did before… before I actually met you. Humans have done nothing but destroy our world and capture us. I've been raised to hate your kind with good reason."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Strider sighed. He sat up and looked down at his claws.

"My parents were killed by human poachers. They used to invade this cave all the time to steal us Pokémon from our homes. When I was a child, I was almost taken. My mother and father tried to protect me and the humans slaughtered them in front of me. I came to hate humans with all my being. When word got out that there was a human living within a Pokémon's skin, I was furious. What right did a human have to take over our bodies as well? I just— I don't know…" he trailed off, pushing away from me on the bed. I stared at him.

I guess what he said made sense. I understand. I reached out and placed my hand on his.

"Strider, I understand what you mean." I almost whispered. "If I were you, I'd feel the same way, but you have to believe me; I'm not evil and I don't plan on doing anything to shatter your life. You see, I was born with a weak body and missing valuable organs within my body. I was dying. A Gardevoir came to me and offered me a chance to live and to save the world."

Strider scoffed at me and pulled his hand out from under mine. "I bet you took it in a heartbeat, the chance to have a healthy body and to play hero."

I shook my head. "I didn't want to be a hero, didn't believe I could be." I said. I sat up and looked down at him as he lay on the bed. "I wanted her to be sure that I, a weak, fragile human, was what the world needed to save it."

"What did you do?"

"I had her erase my memories so I could go to the Pokémon world and prove to myself that I could do what the Gardevoir said I could. I started from the bottom, almost like a newborn Pokémon, and trained myself, body and soul, to be ready for what laid ahead. I didn't know my reasons, however, until Gardevoir gave me back my memories."

Strider stared at me. "So, you didn't come to our world for glory or fame? Just to save people and Pokémon alike?"

I nodded.

"I don't know if I've ever met someone who would do something like that for unselfish reasons."

"I returned to my own world, you know. After my role as savior ended, I returned to my weak, dying body. I came to this world as a Pokémon simply to save it and then leave. I had no ulterior motives. I hope you can believe me." I said. Strider shook his head slowly, processing everything I had said.

"But, you're here now. How?"

I shrugged. "For some reason a Pokémon called 'Darkrai' gave me my life as a Pokémon back. I was overjoyed, you see, because I had made so many friends and left behind my most trusted partner." I couldn't help but smile as I thought about Blaster.

"So, you truly aren't what I thought you were…" Strider trailed off, his light brown eyes staring into my darker ones. I couldn't help myself; I leaned down and kissed him straight on the mouth. He groaned, pulling me against him and then flipping us so he was hovering above me.

"I hope you realize that you aren't leaving my bed until I've had my wicked way with you." He stated, desire filling his eyes. I grinned mischievously as him and licked his collar bone. Strider closed his eyes, holding back another groan. I moved my lips up against his ear.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't have it any other way."

Strider kissed me again and I could feel every inch of his body against mine. For a moment I was worried about the pain, but Strider enveloped my senses, leaving me to only want more… more… more…

* * *

><p>Seer glanced left and right when the group came to a fork in the path. He had never been here before and had no idea where to begin looking for his leader. Andra and Portsha flanked him and Erebus came to stand beside him. The dark cat Pokémon glanced both ways as well before sniffing the air.<p>

"I'm vaguely getting Eris' scent from down that way." He said, nodding to the left. Seer nodded and took the lead once more. The team stayed as quiet as they could while running down the corridors. The corridors branched off several times, but Erebus insisted that Eris' scent was still in front of them.

"What if we don't make it in time?" Portsha asked solemnly. Andra turned to look at her, fury in her eyes.

"Don't speak like that!" the Gardevoir ordered. Portsha shrunk back. "Don't ever speak such things! We _will_ find Eris and we _will_ kick the asses of the Pokémon that dared to hurt her in any way."

Andra's eyes held true, righteous anger to the point of scaring the Espeon. When she turned back around as they ran, Portsha shook off her terror and tried to think positively.

Portsha blamed herself for all of this happening. If only she hadn't let Eris leave to explore on her own, maybe this wouldn't have happened. She would be with them back at base swapping exploration stories and eating together. Eris was one of her closest friends; thinking about Eris being killed and then having her body be found bloody and broken, dark brown eyes open unseeingly set Portsha's stomach in knots.

Portsha shivered at the disturbing images her brain was creating. Erebus glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He slowed down so he could walk beside the purple-tinted Pokémon.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Portsha nodded.

"I-I guess. I'm only worried. What if we really are too late?" she asked before sighing miserably. "This is all my fault…" she groaned. Erebus nudged her with his shoulder.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. We _will_ find Eris and everything will be fine, okay? Don't worry any more. Eris will be fine, I can assure you."

Portsha nodded, calming slightly at his words. Despite all the bravado, Erebus had trouble believing his own words. What if Portsha was right? What if they _were_ too late? He hadn't known Eris for very long, but he knew that once he escaped from this dungeon he would follow her. She was honest and trustworthy; she had these Pokémon who loved her as well and would fight to the death to save her when she was in trouble.

Erebus had never had something like that. It had always been him protecting his sister and her kits, no one else. He couldn't afford to have someone watch his back. Stone Canyon, his home, was dangerous. Anyone who you weren't positive about could easily turn on you. Having a team of trustworthy, loyal Pokémon at his side was appealing. If Eris would have him, he would follow her.

If she was still alive by the time they reached her, that is.

"Come, quickly." Andra whispered. "I hear footsteps approaching, a _lot_ of footsteps and hushed voices. We might have to battle."

Erebus nodded, lowering himself to the ground, preparing to spring. Portsha's eyes glowed purple, Seer bared his teeth, and Andra raised her arms preparing to use a psychic attack the moment the other Pokémon turned down the corner.

Erebus saw a blue body appear and launched himself, causing the rest of his team to jump into action. He teared at the other Pokémon before being shoved away by an Aura Sphere. Portsha was propelled against the wall by a Hydro Pump, Seer pinned down a black dog Pokémon that was snarling at him, and Andra had a three-headed bird in her psychic attack.

When Erebus stood up to attack again, he heard Andra gasp from where she stood.

"Wake? Trennin? Gyro? Megar? Guys?"

The large blue turtle Pokémon that had attacked Portsha, a Blastoise, looked startled. "Andra? Seer, Portsha? Is that you?"

I glanced at the other Pokémon in confusion. "Who are they?" I asked Portsha. She had walked over to stand by me. She was grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire cat.

"It's the rest of our team." She answered.

I blinked. "Oh."

"Yeah," Portsha snorted, "'Oh'."

* * *

><p>I was… exhausted to say the least. My body was sore all over, but it was a good sort of sore, I suppose. I felt…used. Not used as in being used by someone in a bad way, but used as in my body had just been severely… active. Strider was spooned against me, his head pressed in the crook of my neck. As he breathed out, the air tickled my skin and I felt goosebumps rise on my flesh. Our tails were entwined and his arms were around me, pinning me to his chest.<p>

I was warm. And comfortable. I had been here only a few days, but I had already fallen in love with the Pokémon wrapped around me. I don't know exactly how wise that is due to still being in the dark about whether or not he was going to… kill me.

Personally, if he tried I'd be pissed enough to knock him out where he stood.

Just as my brain began to settle so I could sleep, the door to Strider's bedchamber was thrown open. We jolted awake instantly. We sat up and stared at each other before turning our attention to the doorway.

Aertex stood there with several men. His blue eyes were wide when he saw our position.

"Don't tell me— you two didn't—" he started by stopped due to the laughter coming out of his own throat. "Oh this is rich. First, _sir_, you tell us you are going to kill the human in our skin, but then you turn around and mate with her? You're not fit to lead us!"

Strider was angry. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him struggling to keep his cool, but that last comment really got to him. I shifted where I sat. If these guys wanted a fight, there was no way I would be able to properly defend myself. I hadn't had a decent meal in several days, I was still quiet lethargic and tired from Strider's and my… earlier activities, and my body was sore from them as well. I don't think I could stand, let alone attack a foe.

We were (essentially) screwed.

I shook my head, trying to look as intimidating as possible. Aertex smirked.

"Kill Strider and leave the human. Lord Darkrai says that we'll need her."

I stopped short, startled. Darkrai…? Wait, wasn't that the name of the Pokémon who gave me my life back? What did he have to do with any of this? WHAT WAS GOING ON?


	9. Part 9

**Whelp, here we are with another chapter. This story's almost done; two, maybe three more chapters and we're finished. Plus, I have an alternate ending I might add 'cause ideas for this story keep bouncing around in my head. Blah, well, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I own no one. But, I am currently in the process of kidnapping Pokemon from Game Freak. <strong>**Negotiations aren't going too well.**

* * *

><p>"What is going on, Aertex?" Strider demanded harshly of his second in command. Aertex's eyes glittered in amusement.<p>

"You mean you really don't know?" He mocked. At Strider's blank look, he laughed. "This is a coup d'état, oh fearless leader of mine. We're going to take the human hostage and kill you." He explained offhandedly. My blood ran cold. After my "adventures" in the Marowak clan's hideout, there was no way I'd be able to defend myself and there were too many opponents for Strider to have a chance against them.

I felt as weak as a newborn Skitty. I hadn't had a decent meal in days and my body ached. It took a lot of effort just to support myself as I sat up. Strider and I exchanged glances; I was scared, good and truly scared. I hadn't been scared since I first became a Pokémon. Strider looked determined, but I could see that he knew it was hopeless. Whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not, there really wasn't anything we could do. We were outnumbered.

Strider jumped to his feet and bared his teeth at the opposing Pokémon.

"If you want to get to her, you'll have to get through me first." He hissed. Aertex laughed.

"Gladly." He nodded to the Marowak standing to his left. "Kill him."

The Pokémon leaped at Strider all at once, probably trying to overwhelm him, but Strider was more capable than I or anyone else thought. He dodged and swiped at one of his attackers and used a Bone Club to knock two of them dizzy. Two Marowak made their way toward me and lunged from across the bed. I rolled off and pulled myself to my feet with a wince. Adrenaline was pounding through my veins enough to help me push the pain aside.

This was life or death. My Team hadn't come and if they had there was no way they would be able to make it to me in time. We were in a hidden Marowak Clan's hideout for Arceus' sake. I was on my own.

My bone club had been confiscated, so I was left with what other attacks I had. I slashed at the female trying to grab me, sending her shrieking back with a bleeding chest wound. The male with her glared at me, stunning me with Leer, before Aiming a Bone Club at my skull, probably hoping to knock me out.

I sidestepped and pushed down on his shoulder. He rolled and grabbed my arm, effectively pinning me under his weight. I tried to struggle free, but he smashed his bone over my head and I saw stars. Dazed and mildly confused, I looked over in time to see Strider still fighting. He wasn't winning, but he was still alive and fighting so that had to be good.

At least, that's what I told myself until I saw a burly Marowak step forward from the crowd brandishing a bone with a sharp end: Aertex. His bright blue eyes were fixated on the fighting Strider and the Marowak who weren't currently trying to murder my mate (at least, that's what I assume he was to me…) moved aside to let him through. I heard an anguished roar; they had managed to pin down Strider with his chest exposed upward. His heaving chest was racked with shaky breaths and blood poured from his many wounds.

He had fought well.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Let him go! Don't hurt him!"

Aertex ignored me and knelt by Strider's head.

"Oh gracious Leader, you fought valiantly, but it was all in vain. He mocked. Aertex lifted the bone dagger up so Strider could see it. Strider tried to break loose, but it was hopeless. He was pinned and the Marowak holding him weren't letting go anytime soon.

"Eris!" he shouted. "Eris, are you alive?"

My heart clenched painfully at the sincerity in his words. I nodded, but he couldn't see me. Right. "Y-yeah. I'm alive!" I shouted back.

"What are you going to do with her?" he demanded of the attacking Marowak. Aertex shrugged.

"Lord Darkrai wants her alive for some reason. Perhaps he will kill her, perhaps he will let her live. I do not know, nor do I care. My orders were to kill you and capture the human."

"So she's safe?"

"We need her alive. Lord Darkrai spoke of her teammates arriving soon. I suppose he wants her alive to bait them."

My Team was coming? Happiness bubbled up in my chest. They were coming! They were more than capable enough to help us. If we could just stall them…

I laughed at Aertex. "'Bait them'?" I reiterated. "My team is easily stronger than all of your men combined. When they come for me, there _will _be hell to pay."

Aertex nodded, smirking. "Be that as it may, I have my orders." He said. Without another word, he forcefully brought the bone dagger down on Strider's chest, impaling him. I shrieked as he coughed up blood and went still.

"Strider!"

Despite my lack of food and still soreness from… _earlier_, I struggled even harder against my assailants. But it was to no avail. There were too many of them. They dragged me kicking and screaming from the room.

"STRIDER! WAKE UP! STRIDER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I snarled and spit furiously, trying to get free. I shouted and screamed, hoping Strider would wrench the dagger out of his chest, stand up, and save me. I have never been a damsel in distress before, but that was beside the point. Strider lay on the ground, still, unmoving, and I could see his skin take on a gray hue.

"STRIDER!" I shouted again. I didn't cry; I barely knew Strider and he had sworn to kill me nearly a day prior. That didn't mean I didn't care for him. It wasn't love; not yet at least. As I cast another glance at his corpse as I was dragged from the room, an icy chill settled over me.

I would never know if I could love him now. He was dead.

As the reality sunk in, I allowed myself to be quietly dragged away. I was hungry and sore and my heart hurt. Strider was dead. _Strider_ was _dead_. STRIDER. WAS. DEAD. And there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

Aertex stared at me, probably curious about my silence.

"Mourning, human?" he asked. I didn't give him the satisfaction of a response. He chuckled. "I don't see why seeing as he was going to have you killed. You barely knew him, human."

I remained silent, my only response to tilt my head away from him. I was sad; I was angry. These feelings I knew. I felt loss, a feeling akin to when I returned to the human world. But, I also felt something else. Something… I'd never felt before.

True sorrow.

When I returned to being a human, I felt sorrow at loosing Blaster. But that was different. Blaster was still alive. I had never lost someone to death before and it was a new concept for me.

I remained silent, mulling over my thoughts as the Marowak dragged me away. We passed by a group of Aertex' soldiers guarding a room. Angry shouts and moans of pain came from within; I guess that was where Strider's supporters were being held.

We went further until we came into a large cavern. Standing (or rather, _floating_) in the center of the room was a dark figure I recognized: Darkrai.

He watched me with those unnerving blue eyes of his. I had a bad feeling about this guy from the very beginning. Sure, he brought me back to the Pokémon world, but seeing as he was the one who ordered Strider's death and my capture, he wasn't the best of Pokémon.

"Eris, we meet again." he said, his voice sending chills down my spine. And _not_ the good kind of shivers. "I see you have thrived during our year apart."

"What do you want?" I ordered. Darkrai laughed.

"To rule the world."

"Then why did you bring me back to the Pokémon world?"

He laughed again. "Because you were the only one who would pose a threat to my success and I've always loved a good challenge. It wouldn't be any fun to just smother you in your sleep while you were a sickly human."

"Why has it taken you this long to act?" I asked. It hit me then, something Andra had told me: _"There is a very dangerous Pokémon that is after both me and you. If we don't stick together and tread warily, you could be killed."_

"You're after me and Andra, aren't you?" I said. Darkrai winced, but remained silent. "You _couldn't_ come for me until now because Andra was still in the Spirit realm and protecting me, wasn't she? Now that she's free you're able to wreak havoc on the world. That's why."

"Regardless," Darkrai interrupted, "she's not here now and I have freedom to kill you."

"But you won't, not yet." I countered, feeling braver than I should. "You need me for bait to kill my team first. You _know_ they're too much for you to handle so you have to use me to get to them."

"Silence!" Darkrai ordered angrily. He glared at Aertex. "Muzzle her! She is getting on my nerves."

Aertex nodded and sent for one of his underlings. The Marowak came over to me and tied a bandana, mine I recognized, over my mouth, effectively gagging me.

"String her up over there." Darkrai pointed somewhere to his right. "You know where."

I was dragged over to wherever the dark Legendary ordered and my captors chained me up against the wall so my feet no longer touched the ground. I glared at Darkrai, but couldn't keep the smug confidence out of my eyes.

If only I could talk…

* * *

><p>"So we're all together again." Portsha said cheerfully after introductions were made. Erebus stuck close to her side, still wary of his new companions' teammates.<p>

Blaster was a bundle of nerves. His best friend had been kidnapped and there was still no sign of her. Although, he was thankful that they had managed to find Andra, Portsha, and Seer, he couldn't shake of his fears of Eris being dead somewhere. What if they arrived too late to save her? It was too much for him to think about at the moment. He just wanted to—

"This is it." Erebus said, snapping the large Turtle Pokémon out of his musings. Erebus nodded his head at the large door before them. "This is Strider's bedchamber."

Seer was the first in the room. His neon eyes glanced around, but other than finding evidence of a struggle, there was no one. "No one's here." He muttered as the rest of his team filed in. They all went off to inspect the room. Pallet was the first to find Strider.

"Hey! I found someone! It's a Marowak and it looks like its male and it looks like he's dead. I suppose Eris could have been the one to kill him but that's really not her style and ooh! There's a bone sticking out of his chest and maybe I was wrong because it looks like he might still be breathing and—"

"MOVE!" Andra shouted, forcing her way through her teammates who had clustered around the body. She dropped to the floor and laid her head on Strider's chest. There was a heartbeat, but it was faint. She pulled the bone knife out of his chest and used Recover on his body.

Now, when a Psychic uses Recover on itself, it's able to repair all of its own damages. When they use Recover on another Pokémon, there is significantly less it can do. Andra was able to heal Strider somewhat; all of his more minor wounds were healed instantly, but the more major ones were still open, though crusted over with blood. He had lost a lot of blood during his time on the ground as well, but he was alive.

"Eris!" he shouted, lurching up into a sitting position. He immediately felt woozy and put a hand to his forehead. "Where is she…?"

Erebus crouched down and growled at the Marowak clan leader. "That's him; that's the one who took Eris."

Team Rescuers all jumped up and Gyro roughly grabbed Strider. The Marowak shouted out in pain. Andra put a soothing hand on the Lucario's shoulder.

"Peace. He woke with Eris' name on his lips. Perhaps he knows where she is."

Gyro gritted his teeth, but released his hold on Strider. Strider slumped forward with a grunt. He looked up at Team Rescuers, taking them all in: The worried Blastoise, the angry Lucario, the seething Absol, the growling Umbreon, the curious Espeon, the healing Gardevoir, the sympathetic Kangaskhan, the rowdy Tauros, the fidgeting Smeargle, the arguing Dodrio, the expressionless Magneton, and the confused Ninetails and Mightyena.

"She really wasn't lying when she said she had a tough team…" Strider muttered. He started violently. "Wait! Di you save her? Is Eris safe? Where did they take her?"

"Hold up there, buddy," Seer sneered, "first, you're going to tell us exactly what happened to our Leader."

Strider took in a shuttering breath. "Yeah, sure, but could I get an Oran berry or something first? My chest _really_ hurts."

Gyro readied an Aura Sphere. "Tell us first and then we'll decide whether or not to give you further healing."

Strider nodded, not wanting to get attacked by the intimidating Lucario. He opened his mouth and began telling Team Rescuers what had transpired over the past few days.


	10. Part 10

**I'b back again! This stroy is so close to being done, I can taste it. I'm being serious here. There's just one more chapter and the epilogue to go and I have both of them planned out to a t. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their Story Alert! It means a lot and I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Pokemon <em>still<em> isn't mine. But it will be! Eventually... I just need a bit more time.**

* * *

><p>Seer was pacing back and forth across the chamber. He shook his head back and forth as Strider's tale unwound. Andra was kneeling beside the injured Marowak feeding him a crushed mixture of Oran berries and heal seeds that Megar had made.<p>

"So, you care about her now?" Portsha asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at Strider. He slowly nodded his head.

"Eris is the best thing that ever happened to me," he confessed, "and I'll be damned if I let someone take her from me."

Erebus wasn't convinced. "Whatever you say, it still doesn't add up. You wanted her dead yesterday and now you're in love with her?"

"I never used the word—"

"I don't care what you say," Erebus interrupted the former Aieryun Clan leader, "I don't trust you."

"Whether you trust me or not, you'll need my help. It'll take the combined efforts of your team and my men to take down Aertex and save Eris." Strider said. Seer, still pacing, found himself agreeing.

"We don't have a choice. Strider is right."

Blaster nodded his head, stepping into the role of temporary leader with Eris gone. "Strider, you know these tunnels. Take us to where your men are being held so we can gather them up. It's time to move out. Stay together and protect each other; we still don't know what we're up against."

Blaster motioned for Andra and Strider to take the lead. Andra was there to help him walk. Trennin stepped up beside the massive turtle and everyone else filed in behind them. Seer and Gyro took up the rear.

"What exactly is the plan of action after we rescue the other clan members?" Megar whispered from behind Blaster. Blaster tilted his head to look at her as they walked. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Um, try to find where they put Eris? Sorry, but I'm not too good with planning. That was always Eris' strongpoint."

Megar smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. You've got all of us backing you up."

"Stay quiet." Strider ordered. "We're nearing the dungeon and if I know Aertex then he's left some guards."

Megar and Blaster fell silent and prepared for a scuffle. Strider moved to the side, too weak to try to fight at the moment. Andra looped her arm under his shoulders and motioned for the rest of the team to go ahead.

There were a total of six guards in front of the entryway and Blaster took out two of them with a Hydro Pump. Seer jumped another and tore into him with a vicious Slash and Bite combo. Portsha and Erebus teamed up on the fourth. Portsha threw him against the wall with Psychic and Erebus finished him with a Shadow Claw. The fifth was rammed against the cavern wall by Trennin and the Sixth was shocked with Thunderbolt by Tobor and then hit with a Focus Punch by Megar.

Gyro went over to where a still conscious guard lay. He picked him up by the throat and slammed him against the cavern wall.

"Where is Eris?"

"The h-human?" the guard gasped out. Gyro nodded. "A-aertex took her to L-lord Darkrai. They are d-down that hallway in the m-main entryway."

Andra gasped. "Darkrai? He's here?"

Gyro looked at her. "You know something?" he demanded. Andra nodded her head slowly.

"Darkrai wants Eris dead. She's the only one capable enough to take him down and stop him from taking control of the world."

"So that explains it…" Gyro muttered before knocking out the guard with an Aura Sphere and tossing him to the side. He turned to Strider. "Do you know the place the guard spoke of?" he asked. Strider nodded.

"Yes, I do."

With that, Gyro walked over to the dungeon doors and opened them. Inside was where Strider's supporters were contained. There were warriors, women, and children all lining the cavern, many injured. One of the Marowak, a burly male, stepped forward holding a broken arm. He was flanked by a wiry female with her left eye swollen shut.

"Who are you?" the male demanded. Gyro moved to the side to let Andra help Strider in.

"They are here to help us take down Aertex."

"Leader!" many of the captured Marowak shouted in relief at seeing their leader. Strider smiled at them before turning to the two Marowak who had stepped forward.

"Morlander, Sochatoah, go and find everyone still able to fight. We're going to need everyone we can to take down Aertex." He ordered. The two Marowak bowed and did as instructed.

They managed to round up a decent amount of Marowak who were able to fight . All were sporting wounds, but had fierce determination shining in their eyes. They bowed before Strider.

"Sir, we are all those able to fight. Lead on." Morlander said. Strider nodded.

"Follow us then."

Strider and Andra led the way down the hallway to where Aertex had taken Eris. Blaster felt himself grow antsier and antsier. Were they too late? What if Eris had been killed by the ones holding her captive? This Darkrai character wanted Eris dead. It was only a matter of time.

Blaster just prayed they weren't too late to save her.

They came up to the cave Strider said the guard was talking about. He motioned for everyone to fall silent and then motioned for Andra to take them into the room. Inside was a large army of Marowak: Aertex' supporters. Aertex was standing on the opposite end of the hall next to a floating, dark-colored Pokémon. They were both in front of another Marowak, a female, chained to the cavern wall. Even from where they were standing, Blaster could make out the strange bone-shaped tattoo on her shoulder.

It was Eris.

Andra grew very angry at the sight of the dark-type legendary in the cave. How dare he! Eris was her friend, probably the closest thing to a best friend she had since her curse, and Andra would do anything to save her. Anything.

"Darkrai!" the Gardevoir shouted, gathering everyone in the cavern's attention.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time since I had been hung here that my thoughts drifted to Strider. He was dead. He had died protecting me and I was unable to do anything about it. He was gone. Forever. My heart clenched painfully in my chest yet again and I was finally able to feel tears well up in my eyes.<p>

Strider was gone.

"Would you quit your sniveling over there?" Darkrai barked. "Don't worry; you'll be joining your little friend soon in the afterlife."

I glared at the Legendary. I hated him. Despite the fact that he returned me to the form of a Pokémon, he was pure evil and had killed the first creature I had begun to feel anything other than kinship for. If I didn't have this stupid gag in my mouth, I'd—

"Darkrai!" shouted a very familiar female voice. Everyone in the room looked over to the entrance where a Gardevoir stood. She was holding up a Marowak, but I couldn't see who it was from over here. Several more Pokémon filed in around her followed by an army of Marowak. My heart leaped.

It was my team!

"Eris!" shouted Blaster. I tried to shout his name, but the gag in my mouth prevented me from speaking. I was overjoyed; they had come! They were here to save me! The tears running down my face were no longer tears of sorrow, but joy; there would be time for mourning later.

First, we had to kick some butt.

Darkrai looked like he could care less about my team being here, at least until he got a good look at the Marowak Andra was holding up. Anger was written all over his face and he turned on Aertex.

"I thought you said you killed him!" he shouted. Aertex shakily looked at the Marowak.

"But, Sir, I assure you, he was dead! I killed him myself!" he pleaded. Darkrai hissed angrily, swiping the Marowak off to the side.

"Gah! Now they have _help_! This isn't going to be as easy as it should be!"

Wait, what are they—

"Eris!"

Wait, I knew that voice…

"Eris, are you alright?"

"Strider!" I tried to shout, but the stupid gag… that's beside the point. Strider was alive! But how? He was dead! I saw him dead! Andra smiled at me from across the room. She must have healed him. Oh, you fantastic Gardevoir you! If I wasn't chained up over here I would kiss you!

"Attack!" Darkrai ordered the soldiers under his command. They rushed at my team and Strider's men, both sides clashing in a flurry of Bone Clubs and Slashes. Darkrai turned to me and it was clear to see that he was severely put out. I gave him a smug look.

"All this careful planning, ruined! I knew I shouldn't have sent a Marowak to do a Legendary's job." He muttered angrily. I nodded. Aertex wasn't the best choice to start a coup d'état; Darkrai could have done better. _Much_ better. Buffy would have been a better choice. Or a rock.

"Since Strider is still alive, Aertex' men will lose and your team will rescue you." Darkrai continued. I nodded again, still quite smug. Darkrai shook his head. "No. If I cannot have the satisfaction of destroying your team, at least I will have your blood on my hands!"

He raised his arm, preparing a Shadow Ball, probably the strongest looking Shadow Ball I had ever seen. Wait! It isn't supposed to end like this! My team is here; we're going to win! Strider is still alive! I can't die here! I closed my eyes and flinched back, preparing for the final blow. I had no way to defend myself; I was chained to the freaking wall for Arceus' sake!

But the blow never came. I heard a vicious roar and opened my eyes in time to see Darkrai blasted by a Hydro Cannon move. Blaster!

The large Blastoise towered over the knocked over Darkrai. He was panting from the exertion of using such a powerful move, but his eyes were blazing.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt my best friend." He hissed, icily calm. Darkrai groaned and looked up at him. More of my team members came to stand beside him and I felt relieved. Had Blaster not come when he did, I would be on my way to the Spirit Realm.

Gyro knocked Darkrai down with a Sucker Punch and Seer and Andra came over to get me down. From the looks of it, the battle was over. Strider's men had rounded up those who had surrendered and piled up the ones who were unconscious. Aertex himself was no where to be seen.

"Eris!" Blaster pulled me into his arms, crushing me against his chest, and I felt warm tears hit my shoulder. I smiled and pulled away slightly to wipe them away from his face. Blaster blinked and closed his eyes as I touched him. "You're safe, thank Arceus."

I nodded. "Yeah, knucklehead. I'm safe." I said, using his nickname. Blaster put me down and I grinned at my team. "Well guys, I can't thank you enough for coming to save me."

Seer nodded and nuzzled my cheek. "Anything for you, Eris."

"We couldn't just leave you, dearie." Megar piped up. There were murmurs of agreement from everyone else. There were also two other Pokémon with them that I didn't recognize: a Ninetails and a Mightyena. Huh, I guess my team needed their help somehow. I would ask about it later. It was then that I noticed Erebus.

"Erebus!" I shouted. He smiled at me and padded over to where I was standing. I wrapped my arms around his head and hugged him. "Boy, am I glad to see you. How'd you manage to run into these guys?"

He chuckled. "Actually, Seer, Portsha, and Andra were captured and placed into my cell. We escaped together and came after you. We ran into everyone else by pure chance."

"I'm glad you're free. Now you can go to your sister." I said. Erebus nodded.

"I only hope her kits are safe."

"Only one way to find out."

He nodded. "Yes, well, there's someone else who has been dying to see you."

He moved out of the way and behind him stood Strider. He looked a little worse for wear with crusted blood all over him, but he was smiling and alive. I tackled him into a hug.

"Strider! You're alive!"

He winced and grunted in pain as we toppled over. "Yeah, well I'm still injured, so be careful."

I gasped and quickly got off of him, helping him stand back up. "I'm so sorry! It's just, I thought you were dead. You have no idea how broken I was because of it!" I said, hanging my head and biting my lower lip as tears came to my eyes again. Strider nodded and lifted my head up to meet his eyes. He smiled at me and cupped my face.

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

And with that he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He was only an inch or so taller than me so I didn't have to reach too far or make him bend down to much. I could faintly hear my team whispering among themselves, but I wasn't concerned. I had Strider and he was alive.

"N-no…" came a voice from behind us. I broke away from Strider to see Darkrai was conscious. "N-no, you won't be happy while I loose everything!" he shouted. Before anyone could react, he fired an attack at me, hitting me straight in the chest. I fell backwards, loosing consciousness.

"Eris!" my team and Strider shouted as blackness engulfed my vision.

* * *

><p>There was a droning beeping noise in the background. I groaned and tried to roll over. I just wanted to sleep! What was—<p>

I wasn't able to move very well. Something was restricting my movements. I opened my eyes to see white walls and white sheets restraining me. There was a large, electronic box sitting to my right with a bunch of wires sticking out of it. I furrowed my brows; what was it? There was a tugging sensation on my hand and I looked down to see an IV connected to my flesh. My stomach dropped.

My _human_ flesh.

I looked around frantically. Everything was something I remembered from my human life. I was in a light blue hospital gown and my blond and red hair was scattered around my head. My blond and red _hair_. Marowak don't have hair.

I was human again. Darkrai sent me back. As the saying goes, he brought me into that world and he could take me out. I slowly sat up, feeling slightly dizzy and really hungry. I tore the IV out of my arm and any other wires attached to my body. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed.

I was back. Again.


	11. Part 11

**Here it is, the final chapter. I want to thank everyone for reading this, especially:**

**Alos the Vampire Prince for reviewing and adding this story to his favorites,**

**WitchJuliana for reviewing and adding this story to her story alert,**

**Nightbolt for reviewing, adding this story to their story alert, and their favorites,**

**and to BlackCat62 for adding this story to their story alert.**

**I couldn't have written this without you guys. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting! All that is left is the epilogue and alternate ending which will hopefully be up by tonight or tomorrow afternoon.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. *sulk* I own the storyline and characters, though!<strong>

* * *

><p>I hadn't felt this alone since the first time I was sent back to the human world. My heart was aching and my breath came out in racking sobs. After a few minutes, I wiped away my tears and lay back down, waiting for the pain that normally accompanied my human body.<p>

It never came.

My eyes snapped open. There wasn't any physical pain in my chest. I could breathe without issues. I slowly pulled aside the covers and stepped out of the hospital bed. My legs wobbled a bit from lack of use, but I was able to move. I was able to _move_! I smiled and laughed, leaping into the air with a shout of joy.

"Eris?"

I looked over to see my father groggily opening his eyes from a chair in the room. I grinned at him and ran over to envelop him in a hug. I hadn't felt this good as a human in my entire life.

"Hey, daddy. I'm home."

"Eris!" he shouted, hugging me back. "Oh, dear god, don't let this be a dream. Please let this be real. Let my little girl be awake…"

"It's not a dream, daddy. I'm here." I said. My father brushed my greasy hair away from my face and kissed my forehead. Tears were in his eyes as he crushed me in another hug.

"We were all so worried… you were gone; the doctors said there was nothing more they could do." He said. Wait, what? What had happened?

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" I asked, _very_ confused. He smiled at me.

"Of course you wouldn't know. Sweetheart, you've been in a come for almost two years."

My blood ran cold. "Coma? Two years?"

He nodded. "Yes. Your mother went up to check on you one morning and you wouldn't wake up. We were all so worried. We called the hospital and an ambulance came to get you. Your mom and I were afraid that was it; you were already dying and we had tried to prepare ourselves for your passing, but it wasn't anything anyone could be ready for." He explained.

"Wait, you guys were… worried about me?"

"Of course!" my father said. "We love you! I know that we might not have said it much or shown it either, but it was very hard on us to see you wasting away in your bedroom. I know that's no excuse, but— oh, Eris. I love you. Please forgive me for the way I treated you before." He smiled at me, tears running down both our faces. He cared. He cared! He actually cared about me… My father gently stroked my hair. "If I could go back in time and change everything, I would. I was so worried about you. Thank god you're awake. I never truly knew what I had until I almost lost it. Please, please forgive me." He whispered the last part, his voice cracking brokenly.

"Daddy!" I cried, collapsing into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Daddy, I love you too! I forgive you! Daddy!"

We both sat there in the hospital chair, sobbing into each others arms.

That was the way the doctor, my mother, and little sister found us. My mother gasped and ran over to join the hug fest closely followed by Adeline. The doctor stood in the doorway, stunned. He checked over his clipboard, shocked beyond belief.

But I didn't care. My family, my human family, had cared about me more than I knew. The hole in my heart that leaving my friends created was damped slightly by the admissions of my human family. It was a wound that would never really heal, but maybe in time it could fade.

After my mother squeezed me to death and my sister sobbed into my chest, I managed to hear about what had happened while I was a Pokémon. Darkrai must not have turned my physical body into a Pokémon, but my consciousness. That would explain why my actual body went into a catatonic state.

The doctor said that he wasn't sure what had happened, but my body while in the coma managed to repair itself. My heart, the part that was missing, _grew back_ and the cancer in my lungs vanished. I was a medical miracle, he said. Something like this had never happened before. It was impossible.

Just like being transformed into a Pokémon was impossible.

I was allowed to get a shower and my mother went out to buy me some clothes. The doctor said he was going to need to keep me in the hospital for the next few days just to be one hundred percent positive that I was healed.

Let's just say they couldn't find anything wrong with me. My body was in perfect health. My mother managed to negotiate my early release and (apparently) after almost two years of being in a coma and nearly eighteen years of being a sickly child, I was able to get up and move like a normal teenager.

My sister was still as beautiful as I remembered. She was still perfect, but I wasn't envious of her anymore. I was finally a healthy human. Adeline grasped my hand with her own and attached herself to my side for the entire trip home.

When we got home, my sixteen-year-old sister insisted on showing me around. I hadn't been outside in my hometown for years. She introduced me to her friends and showed me her special garden that she and her Roselia planted. Funny, but I never knew she _had_ a Roselia.

When Adeline let out the grass type to meet me, she sniffed me, sending me a funny look, almost like she _knew_ I had been something other than a human previously.

"That's strange; Monica has never not liked anyone before." Adeline mused, returning Monica to her pokéball. I smiled hesitantly.

"Maybe it's because I still smell antiseptic-y. I _did_ just get out of the hospital, you know."

Adeline nodded. "Yeah, maybe that's it." She clipped the pokéball to her belt and motioned for me to follow her. "Let me take you to the ice cream parlor! You'll love it; they sell the best ice cream in the world!"

My little sister grabbed my hand and began dragging me to where the ice cream shop was. I smiled, unable to help myself. This was the first time she had shown interest in me as a human being. Before, I was something to pity. Now, maybe, we could be friends like I had always wanted.

I was suddenly hit with a vision of Blaster and stopped in my tracks. My heart clenched painfully in my chest as I remembered my family back in Treasure Town; my _real_ family. These people who had birthed me and that I shared blood with weren't my real family despite how much they cared for me. My real family was somewhere else and I was never going to see them again.

Warm tears trickled down my face and I took a seat, burying my face in my hands. Adeline looked worried.

"Eris! Are you okay?"

I waved her away. "Oh, it's nothing. I just don't think I'm in the mood for ice cream today. I think I'm just going to go home and watch TV for a little while, okay?" I said. "Go have fun. I'll see you when you get home."

Adeline slowly nodded her head, but didn't look convinced. "Are you sure, E?"

My heart clenched at the nickname so many of my friends, my _family_, called me back home. I gave her a tight smile. "Yes, Adeline. I just need some time to get… readjusted to everything. Being in a coma for two years really does things to you."

Adeline nodded. "Okay. I'll see you at home."

She skipped away merrily, without a care in the world. I slowly stood up and walked back home, letting memories wash over me. I collapsed in the grass on my knees before I reached my house.

Arceus, I missed everyone! Blaster, Seer, Gyro, Portsha, Tobor, Trennin, Wake, Andra, Megar, Pallet, Erebus, Caterpie, Alakazam, Lombre, Granbull, Strider, everyone! I may have gotten the human life I always wanted, but nothing compared to the life I had back in Treasure Town. I belonged there, not here.

Not here…

* * *

><p>Three, maybe four months passed. I put on a smile and braved my way through life, but it was all a façade. Humanity <em>hurt<em>. I couldn't live like this. My family was supportive and I loved them, I really did, it just wasn't the same. I missed my true home in Treasure Town.

My eighteenth birthday came. I had a normal birthday for the first time, but it wasn't like the parties we had back home. I remember on my birthday when Blaster woke me up with a cake and we all took the day off to have a picnic on a hill. We had a water balloon fight and played charades. I got a bunch of gifts; the red scarf I had begun wearing was something I had gotten from Blaster.

I had never had so much fun in my life. Now, surrounded by people I barely knew giving me expensive gifts with no meaning, I felt alone. Sure, my human family loved me, but it wasn't the same.

When the celebration was over, I went to my room and cried. My mother came up to see what was wrong.

"Eris, honey, what's the matter? Did you not like the party?" she asked concerned. I shook my head.

"No, Mama, that's not it. I _loved_ the party, it's just that—" I broke off. She wouldn't understand _or_ believe me.

"Just what?"

I told her everything, all about me going to the Pokémon world and my friends and about how I missed them more than anything in the world. My mother sat, listening.

"—and I appreciate everything you've done for me, but they are my true family Mama. They accepted me before any of you guys did. I wish I could go back, but I know it's impossible. Now I can only see them in my dreams…"

My mother put a soothing hand on my shoulder. "Oh, baby. It was all just a dream while you were in a coma. I know it feels real, but it wasn't none of it was. Us, here, your father, sister, and I, are real." She said. "I know we weren't the most supportive family in the world, but we do love you. It was all a dream, sweetie."

I stiffened. Of course she wouldn't believe me; no one would. Was it all a dream? Was that all it really was?

"Ma'am, I assure you, none of that was a dream."

We both looked up to see the ghostly form of a Gardevoir standing before us. Andra! She smiled at me and floated over to where I sat.

"We are all very much real and not a figment of your daughter's imagination." She said. I pulled her into a hug, crying still. She came to see me! Oh Andra…

"Wh-what?" my mother stuttered, shocked at seeing the talking Pokémon appear out of thin air.

"Everything Eris told you is true. She really did become a Cubone, save the world, and live among us."

"But, how?"

Andra shook her head. "It isn't something that can be explained. Even I don't understand." She said.

"Andra, how are you here?" I asked, staring at her noncorporal form. "And why are you a ghost again?"

Andra gave me a sad smile. "When you left, I did everything in my power to find a way to return you to our world. Everyone was devastated. I was unable to find a lead for months. It wasn't until I came across a very powerful ghost Pokémon, Giratina. I managed to cut a deal with him; he would transform you back into a Pokémon if I—" she stopped talking and I knew what she had done.

"Oh, Andra." I hugged her again. "You gave up your freedom for me?" I asked. Andra smiled at me.

"I've done it before, E. Besides, what's an eternity in the Spirit Realm? I already spent a thousand years there."

"But you shouldn't have given your freedom for me! I can't do that to you; you're too important to me." I argued. Andra shook her head.

"It's what we Gardevoirs do. We give up everything for those we care about." She said. I hugged her again.

"Thank you. I know you gave up so much for me." I turned to look at my mother. "Mom—"

"Is this what you really want? This will make you truly happy?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Then I hope you the best in the world."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Mama."

The door opened and my father and sister peered in. "What's—" my father started by stopped when he saw Andra. My mother motioned for him to be quiet.

"I'll explain everything later."

I ran over to hug them both. "Daddy, Adeline, I love you, I really do, but I don't belong here. I'll miss you and will think about you constantly, but I'm going back to my family, my real family."

They both were at a loss for words and my father continued to stare at Andra. Andra grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready, Eris?"

I nodded. Andra placed her hand on my forehead and I felt my body contract and change its shape. I became a Marowak once more, my bone club clasped tightly in my left hand. My parents and sister gasped behind me. I turned around to look at them.

"Goodbye." I said, waving at them. Andra snapped her fingers and a black dimensional hole appeared.

"Eris, it's time."

I gave my family one last wave before stepping into the hole, back to the Pokémon World, back to Treasure Town, back to my family.

I blinked and my room transformed into the front of our old base. A large, hunched over shape appeared in the doorway and sluggishly made its way out the door, across the lawn, and to the mailbox without looking up. He blinked, shuffling the mail, and turned to go back inside when his eye caught mine. Spinning around, his eyes widened as they bored into my dark brown ones.

"E-Eris…?" Blaster asked. I grinned at him.

"The one and only."

In three short strides, he was upon me, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Eris! I thought this time you were gone for good!" he cried, burying his massive head in the crook of my neck. I laughed, patting his head.

"I couldn't just up and leave you, Knucklehead. What would you do without me? Besides, being a human is boring." I said.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me again, do you hear me?" he ordered. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Never, Blaster. I promise."

He raised an eyebrow. "I seem to remember you promising that before, but now look at us."

"Yes, look at us indeed." I said cheekily. "Hey, I came back, didn't I?"

Blaster just squeezed me tighter. I gasped for air but he didn't let go for a few more seconds. He placed me back on the ground and rubbed the top of my head. I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, turning his blue skin a nice shade of purple.

Without a word, she let out a roar, startling me terribly. From the houses Blaster and I had begun to build for our team (now completed) came everyone. Portsha and Erebus were walking together and I could see from here that she was pregnant. Gyro and the Ninetails I vaguely remember were next. They were obviously together along with Seer and the Mightyena.

The rest of my team followed behind the couples and everyone gasped in surprise at seeing me standing there beside Blaster. I smiled at them.

"Um, hey everyone. How have you—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because I was tackled in a large group hug by everyone. They all were muttering hellos and there was crying and hugging and I had never been so happy in my life.

And I was only eighteen.

Blaster came up and pushed his way through, making an opening. I eyed him curiously but he just gave me a mischievous look. Everyone moved aside as well and I finally saw what had my best friend so smug.

Strider was standing there. His eyes were full of relief and something else I couldn't name. We both walked toward each other until we were face to face.

"…hi." I said sheepishly. He smiled at me.

"Hi."

And like clockwork, his mouth was on mine and I was pulled into the most passionate kiss of my life. He pulled my tightly against his muscled frame and deepened the kiss, his tongue pressing into my mouth. There were several whoops and catcalls behind us, but I didn't care.

"Eris," he breathed, pulling away slightly, "I've had a lot of time to think about you, about us. I love you. Eris, I want you to be my mate."

I grinned cheekily at him, biting his lower lip. "Yes."

Strider grinned and kissed me again.

Here I was again, to stay. Yes, I would miss my human family, my mother, father, and Adeline, but nothing would ever compare to my real family, the Pokémon surrounding me. They were the ones that I would always have, for better or for worse, no matter the odds.

It wasn't a happy ending, not by a long shot. No, it was a happy _beginning_. I had my whole life ahead of me. With my team and my mate by my side, we'd protect the world and live because this wasn't the end. Not yet.


	12. Epilogue

**Here it is: the epilogue. And now, this story is officially finished. I'll probably go back and proffread this story sometime in the future, but other than that, it's done! Thanks again to everyone out there who read this, reviwed, watched this story, and/or favorited it. I love you all! Thanks for being a part of the _The Past is Before Us_!**

**Oh, and by the way, I still have an alternate ending I'm going to post. It'll be with this story so you don't have to go searching. **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NADA. ZILCH. NOTHING.<strong>

* * *

><p>small Cubone ran down a corridor in the cave, giggling. Loud, thundering footsteps followed behind him and he giggled again.<p>

"Get back here _right now_, young man!" a female Kangaskhan shouted, chasing the fleeing youth. The Cubone continued to giggle and kept running. The Kangaskhan gritted her teeth and continued chasing him. "Mischievous little imp… just like his mother…"

The Cubone continued running until he ran into someone. He looked up to see a female Marowak. She was frowning and had her hands on her hips. The child smiled sheepishly and the adult raised her eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Bones?" I said, staring down at my son. He hung his head at my disapproving look.<p>

"'ello, Mama." He said. It was then that Megar came running into the room. She was gasping for air when she finally caught up. Bones flinched back and ran to hide behind my legs. Megar looked furious.

"Eris, forgive me; I know you and your mate were trying to have some time alone together. I'm sorry, but that son of yours just—"

"Megar," I interrupted, pulling Bones out from behind my legs and handing him to her, "believe me, I know. He makes me worry…"

Megar's eyes softened as she tucked the sulking child into her pouch. She chuckled. "Yes, well I seem to remember a Cubone just like him who was impulsive and caused trouble, making everyone worry." She winked at me. "Get's it from his mother."

I shook my head, smiling. "No, no no no no no. This little tyke gets it all from his father."

"_Who_ was it that ran off to an unexplored cave without backup?" Megar asked with mirth evident in her tone. I sighed.

"_Fine_, maybe there's some of me in 'im to."

"Now, what're you doing here? I thought you and Strider retired to your chambers?" she wiggled her eyebrows at me and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I coughed, trying to dispel my embarrassment.

"Yes, well, my husband whisked me away for a romantic day when he was stopped by a guard. Apparently a fight broke out in the dojo and they needed him to break it up so he kissed me and left." I said with a sigh. "Like they couldn't get someone else to do it…" I muttered darkly.

Megar laughed. "Don' worry. I'm sure he'll be back before you know it." She pushed Bones' head back inside her pouch when he tried to get free again. My son looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Mama?"

I smiled at him and leaned over to plant a kiss on his head. He wrapped his small, stubby arms around my neck and pressed a sloppy kiss to my cheek.

"Love you, Mama."

"Love you too, Baby." I said with a smile. I stood back up. "Once again, thank you, megar, for doing this for me and Strider. We've _really_ needed a break."

Megar nodded. "I know. You both work hard running this dojo. You deserve a break every now and then." She winked at me. "Now go get that hubby of yours and drag him off to your bedchambers to have your way with him for a while."

I blushed again. "Yes, well, don't worry. We'll take him back tomorrow so you can have some time with Buffy." I countered. Morlander, or Buffy as I still affectionately call him, had met Megar back after my second (third?) return and they had just clicked. It was sweet; especially since Megar was so ready to help out with my love life.

Ever since Bones was born, Strider and I were able to spend less and less time together _alone_. Ah, parenthood. At least Pokémon matured faster than human babies. In a year or so, he would be completely independent and possibly start his own rescue team.

Team Rescuers still existed. We were now running it from Strider's Clan's home. On top of leading a rescue team, Strider and I had turned the network of tunnels making up the Aieryun Clan into a dojo, at least, the front part of it. Our clan resided in the deeper areas of the cave.

I also spoke with the Peliper Post office and added a Job List board at the front of the cave. Stone Canyon had become less of a terrifying dungeon and more of a training ground for Pokémon and a place for Rescue Teams to accept jobs.

"Eris!" someone called. It was Erebus. He was being followed by four Eevee kits. I smiled at him.

"Hello, Erebus." I greeted. I crouched down to ruffle the kits' heads. "Hello, kids. Have any of you seen my husband?"

Erebus nodded. "Yes. He was in the main training hall the last I saw of him." He said. I thanked him and continued my trek for Strider.

Erebus and Portsha had moved in with us along with most of my team. They had… a _lot_ of kids. They were reproducing like bunnies. Literally. They had so many children I wouldn't be surprised if they were drowning in kids. And I thought one child was tough… Portsha is a super-mom.

I also got to meet Erebus' sister, Styx. She was a sweet Pokémon and all three of her kits survived their illness. They were living with Erebus, Portsha, and their thousands of children.

I ran into Trennin, Tobor, and Wake on my way to the main training room. They had stooped by to visit and were in the lounge eating. I spoke with them for a while, asking up on their lives.

Trennin was courting a Milktank. It was a long, slow process ever since he accidentally ran into her in the market. Apparently, he had managed to convince her to go out and eat with him. I wished him luck.

Tobor had met a Ditto. I wasn't sure exactly how their relationship worked, but they seem happy.

It was Wake's relationship I was stumped by. The three heads constantly argued with each other about everything: food, rescue mission, and women. However, somehow they managed to settle on a single mate: a beautiful Pidgeot who to this day I _still_ can't remember her name. Something aerial, I think…

I left them in the lounge and continued with my mission. Strider was around here somewhere…

I saw two Squirtle run down the hallway. They stooped when they saw me.

"Hello, Aunt Eris!" they said in unison. Blaster appeared from the other end of the hallway.

"Despin, Maralee, what did I say about running off?" he demanded. His kids both looked sheepish.

"Not to do it…" Maralee said, trailing off.

"But, Daddy, we were looking for Bones! We just wanted to play." Despin pleaded. I grinned.

"Bones is with Aunt Megar. If you hurry, you might be able to catch up with her before she gives him a bath." I offered. The twins stared up at me adoringly and hugged my legs quickly before taking off. Blaster sighed.

"Aw, great… See you, E. I've gotta go make sure they don't break anything." He said. He smiled at me. "You know, kids these days."

I laughed. "Yeah. Now shoo! I don't want your kids terrorizing my people."

"Speaking of your people, aren't you and your husband supposed to be 'celebrating' or something?" he asked smugly with a blatant innuendo. I blushed again. What was it with everyone and knowing my business…?

"Uh, yeah. Goodbye. Go get your children!" I shouted, walking away from my best friend. Blaster, as if just remembering his troublesome twins, eyes widened and he took off down the hallway they disappeared down. I laughed to myself. Remember that Swampert, Carol, that brought me food and water while I was held captive in Strider's room? She and Blaster became mates and are now the proud parents of twins.

However, they are not _nearly_ as bad as my darling Bones. But when you put the three together, ugh. It's pure chaos.

When I finally made it to the main training room, I saw Gyro training with his son, Ructor, while his mate, the Ninetails Brie, was watching them through half lidded eyes. She was pregnant again and watching the pair as Gyro taught his son how to make an Aura Sphere, the signature move of the Lucario evolution chain. I waved at them as I passed.

I also saw Seer and Persephone, the Mightyena who helped my team find me so long ago, sparring. They both looked up when I passed and we all exchanged greetings.

The only Pokémon on my team I hadn't seen while searching for my husband was—

"Eris! It's me, Pallet! I've missed you but I mean that's kinda what happens between friends when they spend long periods of time apart. So, how's the mate and kids? I see business is booming and that's really good. I'm glad that our team is still thriving and I hope life has been going good for you and that that little guy of yours hasn't caused you too much trouble 'cause I know kids and I know they're tough to handle a lot of the time. My and my mate, Penny, are doing good and the whole tribe says hi along with the kid. Well, the kid would say hello if he was born but seeing as he's still in his mama's belly I can only assume that he says hello and everything. By the way…"

…Speak of the devil, it was Pallet. I grinned and shoot my head. He was still as hyper as ever. It makes me wonder how his wife puts up with him. I hugged him and listened to him ramble for a little while longer before excusing myself from his presence.

Pallet had finally returned home to his Smeargle tribe to become an adult. Not long afterwards, he met another Smeargle, Penny, and fell in love with her. Apparently she was also pregnant with their first child.

All that was missing was Andra…

Andra, despite being a phantom now, was still able to visit me and everyone else. Bones really liked her and every time she visited would latch onto her translucent form and not let go until she left. It was cute. I do miss her terribly, especially since she gave up so much for me, but I was overjoyed that she could still come see me every now and again.

I noticed Strider standing in front of a group of our people. I don't know if they were involved in whatever had gone on, but Strider was speaking with them about something. I got close enough to hear what my mate was saying.

"—yes, so I should probably get back to my mate before she comes looking for me." I heard Strider say. His men chuckled; they saw me standing behind him.

"Too late." I said. Strider spun around, startled, but then fixed me with a dazzling smile. "Oh, there she is, the wonderful, beautiful, mother of my child." He said, lifting me up and spinning me around. I gave him an exasperated sigh, though I was mildly amused.

"Flattery will get you no where." I warned. Strider grinned at me, pecking my cheek.

"I don't know about that; it seems to have gotten me quite a ways."

"Strider!" I shouted, appalled. "It only took you threatening to kill me, beating me up, and insulting me. Arceus, you are terrible at courting women. I pity those you were infatuated with before me."

"Eris," he said slowly, "you're the only one for me."

"I dunno, Sir," one of the Marowak behind him said with a smirk, "there was that Charmeleon that one time that you seemed _pretty_ cozy with."

Strider was taken aback. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Only one for you my ass."

"Now, Eris, that was a very long time ago. I barely even remember Chastity!" he assured me but then flinched once he realized he said her name.

"Oh really?"

Strider kissed me on the mouth, silencing me and making my brain fizzle out. What were we talking about…?

"Hey, let's get back to our chambers and I'll show you just how much you mean to me." He whispered huskily. The men behind him catcalled and whooped as I nodded dumbly. Strider grinned and lifted me bridal style, carrying me into the Clan's bedchambers and deeper to where our room was. He kicked open the door and slammed it shut behind us.

He carried me over to the bed and laid me down. I smiled at him.

"No more interruptions?"

Strider nodded. "Don't worry. I warned everyone that if they even try to disturb me while I'm in my chambers I will take great pleasure in relieving them of their genitals."

He crawled over me to hover above me, capturing my mouth with his. "Arceus, you're beautiful." He whispered. "I am the luckiest Pokémon in the world."

I laughed and licked his nose. "And don't you forget it."

My life had turned out pretty good, if I do say so myself. My family either lived with me or visited constantly. I had a mate who loved me and a hyperactive son I adored. _This_ was living; I don't think I was ever meant to be human. I had everything I could ever want or need right here.

I still remember my human family. I wonder if they ever think about me… I miss them, I really do, but here as a Pokémon is where I truly belong. These people are my real family; they have been all along.

As Strider and I "celebrated" our anniversary, I knew in my heart that I was where I was meant to be. And I wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
